Bahama Mama
by SARA SIDLE GRISSOM 09
Summary: While on a vacation, Grissom figures out what to do about 'this', but is he too late?
1. Chapter 1

One day, Grissom received a letter in the mail from a very wealthy person, thanking him and his team for solving a case that involved a loved one. As a token of his appreciation, he sent them all tickets to the Bahamas and the letter also said that the time was approved by the sheriff. They all were to stay for two weeks, and all expenses were already paid. Grissom called the sheriff, and he admitted to approving it and told them to have a good time. All that was left for Grissom to do was to deliver the good news to his team. He was, however, a bit nervous of being on vacation with Sara for two weeks. He walked to the break room, where his team was resting, and said, "Everyone, I have an announcement to make!"

"What's up Griss?" asked Nick curiously.

"Is something wrong?" Catherine asked worriedly.

"No, it's good news, he said, reassuring them all. We are all going on a trip to the Bahamas for two weeks, all expenses paid!"

The team all looked at each other excitedly and Sara asked, "Wow, who's paying?"

"You remember the Banks case?" asked Grissom.

"The one where the teenager drowned in a car in Lake Mead?" asked Greg.

Grissom nodded and said, "Well, the kid's uncle is Bryan Banks, the millionaire. To show his appreciation of catching his nephew's killer, he sent us all tickets and hotel accommodations. We leave in three days."

Those last two days seemed like weeks, but the day before their departure finally arrived. Everyone needed to pick up some last-minute necessities before packing, and it just so happens that Grissom ran into Sara at the mall.

"Hey Griss, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I needed a swim suit and shorts...you?"

"Same here," she said with a small smile that made his heart race.

"You having any luck?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I found shorts and I just need my swim suit," she answered. "I'm looking for a two-piece."

The thoughts of her walking around in a bikini made blood rush rapidly south. He excused himself politely and went home to take a cold shower. While showering, he told himself, I'm gonna have one hell of a challenge when she puts on that swim suit. All the guys will want her...what chance will I have? But maybe, just maybe, she'll want me instead.

On Friday morning, the day they were leaving, everyone met at the airport. They were all excited to get their vacation.

"I can't believe I'm going too!" Brass exclaimed.

"I know, me neither," said Sophia.

Grissom looked at them curiously before asking, "But why...you were the lead detectives on the case. Why shouldn't you be allowed to come with?"

"But you guys did all of the work," Brass argued.

"You and Sophia got the confession," Grissom reminded him.

"Yeah, but-"

"If you guys are done arguing, are flight was just called," Sara said, grinning.

Everyone got in line to board the plane. They boarded the plane and found their seats quickly. Sara was seated with Grissom, Warrick with Catherine, Nick with Greg, and Brass with Sophia. The flight was long, and they all got some much-needed rest during the plane ride. When the plane landed, a resort bus picked them up and took them to their hotel. All of their luggage was taken to the hotels and was in their room already when they got there, so they all went to their rooms and got situated. They all agreed to meet for lunch after they were settled.

"This place is beautiful!" exclaimed Catherine. And I love how our hotels overlook the beach!

"I wanna check out everything this place has to offer!" Greg said.

"We will Greg, all in good time," said Grissom.

"Hey, I have and idea," Sara said, "lets go down to the beach."

Grissom turned his head to face her, thinking, "Oh no, she's gonna wear that swimsuit. Maybe I should stay in my room...it would save a cold shower."

"I think I'll pass," Grissom said.

Everyone looked at him as if he grew a third head. Catherine stared at him and asked, "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to relax in my room...maybe read a book", he said before excusing himself from their presence.

He was in his room when he heard a knock. He opened the door and saw his blonde coworker standing there. Her hands were on her hips as he asked, "Can I help you Catherine?"

"Yes, actually...why won't you come down to the beach with us?" she demanded.

"Because, I just would prefer to be alone right now...it's been a long day," he said, moving to shut the door.

She sighed exasperatedly and said, "Fine, shut yourself away...but there's a disappointed brunette down there waiting for you."

That touched a nerve, and she knew it. Grissom froze and said, "Maybe later, Catherine."

The blonde sighed before leaving. Grissom sat down on the bed and thought about what she said. He knew that Sara wasn't going to wait around for him forever, and the whole purpose of this trip for him was to try and win her over. He swallowed his pride and put on his swimming shorts before walking down to the beach. He instantly saw his gang, and Sara in her bikini. They all noticed Grissom walking up to him and said, "Hey, finally decided to join us?"

He smiled and watched as Greg, Nick, and Warrick ran into the water. Catherine was busy tanning herself, and Sara was sitting by herself. She looked so...distant. He tentatively walked up to her and asked, 'May I join you?"

She looked up at him and smiled warmly as she nodded. He sat down next to her and they watched Warrick throw Greg under water. She chuckled and shook her head in amusement. Grissom looked at her and said quietly, "You, uhm, you look really good in that bikini."

She looked surprised at first to hear that comment come from Gilbert Grissom's mouth, but then smiled widely. She looked at herself and thanked him. They stay there all day. The sun starts to go down and Sara looks at it in amazement. She hugs her knees to her chest and whispered, "It's so beautiful."

Grissom nodded in agreement. He absently strummed his fingers on his knees and asked, "Uhm, Sara, would you...would you like to have dinner with me?"

She looked at him in shock. She furrowed her brows and asked sadly, "What happened to not knowing what to do about this?"

"I'm going to be honest with you...I still have no idea what to do about 'this', - but I do know is that I want to give 'this' - whatever it is - a try", he said all in one breath. "If you'll let me."

Tears were in her eyes as she smiled at him. Grissom looked at her in concern, but she leaned forward and kissed him. He held her and she said, "Of course!"

He smiled and thanked her as he stroked her back. He stood her up and said, "It's getting late and cooler...we should be getting back."

She nodded and they walked to the hotel where the rest of the team was devouring the buffet. Grissom said he was going to bed and Sara said she was ordering room service before heading to their rooms. Grissom walked Sara to her room and said, "So, do you just want to order room service?"

Sara nodded and grabbed the phone, ordering a salad for herself, a steak for Grissom, and a pie for their dessert. Their food was brought up to their room several minutes later, and they ate in a comfortable silence. Grissom kissed her goodnight and walked to his room, which was adjoining to hers. He slipped into bed and fell into a blissful sleep, thankful that Sara was willing to give him a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks again to my Beta theyHauntme for the terrific Beta work she is doing for me I couldn't do it without her if anyone wants a terrific Beta theyHauntme is the BEST

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they woke up the next morning, Grissom decided he would call Sara to see if she was up yet. He called her cell phone, and she picked up on the fourth ring. She sounded drowsy, so he quickly asked, "Did I wake you, I'm sorry."

"No, I've been up for awhile," Sara said. "I was just chilling out in my room...I was actually just about to call you."

Grissom smiled and said, "Beat you to it...do you want to have breakfast with me?"

"I would love to," said Sara.

They both headed down stairs where the other members of their team were eating. The team smiled at them and waved, and they both waved back before going to the buffet. After getting their food, they sat down with their coworkers.

"So, how did you guys sleep?" Catherine asked.

"I slept great," Grissom replied, and Sara agreed.

"So, what's on you're agenda for today Gil?" Brass asked, shoving a forkful of syrup-soaked pancakes in his mouth.

"I'm not sure yet," Grissom said, thinking hard. "What about you guys?"

Nick said, "Well Greg, Catherine, Warrick, Sophia, and I are going to the Hammerhead Bar to check out the bar, the pool, the food, you know, to see what it's like. Maybe there'll be some single girls there."

"Hmm, I think I may join you guys," Brass said, spooning eggs into his mouth thoughtfully. "You wanna join us Gil, Sara?"

"No, I think I'll check out some of the natural parks," Grissom said. "I've heard they have some of the most exotic species on the planet here."

Sara hadn't really been sure of what she wanted to do, but when she heard what Grissom was doing, she instantly made up her mind. She tried to put on a straight face as she asked, "Hey Griss, mind if I join you?"

With a smile, Grissom responded, "No, you may join me."

Grissom just realized he was going to have time alone with Sara, and he had to make the best of it and not screw it up. As the groups took off in their respective directions, a resort van took the group to the bar. Grissom decided to rent a car for the two of them to go to their own destination. First, they checked out Lucayan National Park. They walked and talked about different things that were on their minds' and saw the different animals there were to be seen.

At the end of their walk, they decided to grab a bite to eat. They headed up to a nice, but not overly fancy close-by restaurant and ate a quick lunch before heading on the road again. Their next stop was the resort and to the Jacuzzi tub that was also included in the CSI team's trip. Grissom's legs were sore from the walking and he figured that the warm water would be an excellent remedy.

"Hey Sara, when we get back to the resort, would you like to join me in the Jacuzzi tub?" he asked.

"Sure, I think that'd be fun," Sara said, smiling warmly at him.

When they got back to the resort and parked the car, they found out that the team wasn't back yet. They both went to their rooms and put their swimsuits on and met each other in the hall before walking down to the Jacuzzi. They lowered themselves into the warm water and relaxed.

"By the time everyone else gets be, they'll be lucky to know the way back to their own room," said Grissom, chuckling.

"We may need to walk them to their rooms; be their designated guide," Sara agreed, laughing.

They both relaxed in the soothing water, which felt good to their aching bodies. As they started talking, Sara scooted closer to Grissom and asked, "Griss, can I talk with you?"

"Sure Sara...what's up?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I need to tell you something, and I don't want you to take it the wrong way," she said.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong," Sara reassured him as she saw worry and fear flash across his eyes. "But I think I'm in love with you...like REALLY in love."

"Sara, to tell you the truth," Grissom whispered, leaning closer to her ear, making shivers run down her spine, "I've been wanting to kiss you ever since we got here."

"I think we are a couple of lovesick fools," Sara murmured, laughing softly.

Grissom turned to face her and put his hands around the sides of her face and kissed her deeply. Sara wound her arms around his body, threading her fingers through the curls at the base of his neck. All of the tension that had built up between them in the past few years was released in the single kiss. The broke apart only when the need for air was too great. Grissom cupped Sara's cheek and asked, "You okay."

"Better than okay," she replied huskily, passion shining in her dark eyes.

"Lets take this back to our room, honey," he said, helping her out of the water.

They walked hand-in-hand back to the elevator to get back up to their rooms. They both knew once they got to their room it would be a dream come true. By the end, they would be curled up in each other's arms, all of the sexual tension behind them. They both willed the elevator to come faster. The doors opened, and the couple walked in and pushed in their floor number. Sara was leaning back in Grissom's arms, her heart fluttering in her chest. Grissom's heart was pounding, and he was sure she could feel it. The doors reopened and they raced to Grissom's room. As they reached the door to his room...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

I left you with a cliff hanger. So what happens at the door does someone call them from down the hall? Is someone in his room? Does one of their cell phones ring? I guess we will all find out in chapter 3 LOL Thank you all for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

As they reached the door to Grissom's room, they heard somebody call out, "Hey! What are you two up to?"

They both whipped their heads' around to see a drunken Jim Brass wobbling down the hall. They both stifled laughs under their breaths' as they saw their friend attempting to walk. Grissom tried to keep a straight face as he asked, "Have one too many, Jim?"

"You think I'm bad?" asked Brass. "Wait until you see everyone else."

Just then, the elevator door opened and Nick was trying to help hold Greg up without toppling over. Catherine was being held up by a drunken Warrick, and Sophia was leaning against the walls of the elevator to support her swaying frame. Grissom and Sara bit their bottom lip to stop themselves from laughing. Grissom and Sara helped them all into their rooms and once they were all situated, the two walked back to Grissom's room. As soon as the door shut, they busted out laughing.

"Oh man, that was funny!" Sara exclaimed, grinning.

"Yeah, they're gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," Grissom agreed with a laugh.

He walked up to her and placed his hand gently on her cheek. He pulled her close and gave her a long, passionate kiss that lasted until they were out of breath. They looked into each others eyes and saw pure lust. Grissom started to slowly unbutton Sara's blouse and pushed down her jeans. When she was completely naked, he gently laid her on the bed and started kissing her long legs. He worked his way up her body. He reached her folds and flicked his tongue in and out, driving Sara crazy. He moved his tongue up to her breasts and took a hardened nipple into his mouth. He gently nipped and sucked it, and then turned his attention to the other one. The next place his lips traveled to was her neck, and he sucked and bit it, marking her as his. Grissom's hardened cock touched Sara's inner thigh, and her breathing grew ragged. She gripped the bed sheets and begged him to enter her.

"Gil, please!" she moaned.

"What do you want honey?" he teased her, rubbed his erection against her core.

Sara moaned in pleasure as she choked out, "I want to feel you...in me now!"

Grissom only slid the tip of his erection into her, and her hips moved involuntarily upwards to get him fully inside of her. He gently placed his hands on her hips, holding her in place. Immense pressure had built up from his touches and she was grinding into his hips in a poor attempt to relieve some of it. She groaned and pleaded, "Gil, please!"

He entered her slowly, and both of them were thrown into pure bliss. Sara purred in pure ecstasy and rocked her hips against his. Grissom held her against him as he thrust in and out of her. He grunted as he murmured, "Oh honey, you feel so good. How did I ever go so long without you?"

"I dunno, but I'm so glad we got together," Sara moaned. "You make me feel loved and needed. Oh God, I don't want this to end!"

They were both nearing an orgasm. Sara's back arched and Grissom felt her walls clench around his thick member. She shuddered as she went over the edge, and Grissom followed suit afterwards, shooting his seed within her depths. Grissom gently pulled out of her, making her shiver. He lay down and Sara curled up beside him.

"I love you Sara," he said, lazily stroking her bare back.

Sara smiled against his chest and murmured, "I love you too."

They two quickly fell into a deep slumber. The next morning, they awoke in each others arms. Grissom smiled at Sara and groggily asked, "I wonder how the team is feeling."

Sara absently traced random designs on Grissom's chest as she said, "They probably have some serious hangovers. Do you think we should check on them?"

Grissom looked into her eyes and saw the concern. He smiled and nodded before saying, "Okay...let's get a shower and dressed first."

"Do you want me to shower here or in my room?" Sara asked.

"I want you to shower with me...only if you want to, that is," said Grissom. "If you do, go get some clothes and I'll meet you in the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll be right back," said Sara, kissing him.

She was on her way to her own room when Catherine's voice asked, "Hey, what are you doing? Why are you coming out of Grissom's room?"

Sara had to think quickly, but she remembered something from last night.

"That's a good question," Sara said. "So where is Warrick? I remember seeing you go into his room last night...what happened? Did you get lost?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Again thanks to theyHauntme for her great beta work again she is the Best "and don't forget that Ashley you are"

Hope you guys like this chapter again review and tell me what your thoughts are when I here from some of you we will work on chapter 4 again thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am sorry for being so late with this update. I experienced a loss in my family and I am having problems coping with it. I had to put my dog to sleep and I feel as though I lost my best friend, so my mind hasn't been right lately. I hope that this chapter is okay though. Enjoy!

"Oh, you saw that?" Catherine asked, blushing furiously.

Sara somehow suppressed a smile as she said, "Yeah, Gil and I both did."

"Okay, I'll tell you what," Catherine said, trying for a negotiation. "I didn't see you coming out of Gil's room and you didn't see me going into Warrick's room."

"Why?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "What's wrong with being with Warrick?"

"Nothing," Catherine said, "but then why are you and Gil hiding it?"

Sara looked at her seriously before saying, "Well, first off he's my boss! If Ecklie ever found out we'd be in some deep crap. And secondly, it could screw up our jobs...supervisors aren't supposed to be dating their subordinates. So, we've been keeping it on the secretive side."

Catherine nodded and then told her, "I understand, but you know that nobody on the team would EVER say anything to Ecklie about you and Gil. You can trust us."

"Hey ladies, what seems to be the problem here?" Grissom asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Well, Catherine caught me coming out of your room," Sara answered.

Grissom nodded. Catherine then grinned at him and said, "So, you and Sara? It's about time you got that head of yours out of that damn microscope."

He smiled sheepishly as she continued on, saying, "Well, I am really happy for both of you. You two deserve some happiness."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he turned the tables and teased, "So, what's with you and Warrick? Did you guys catch the love bug too?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she said happily. "It feels good to have someone to love and to be loved by, doesn't it Gil?"

Grissom enveloped Sara in his arms before saying, "It sure does. And I'm happy for you and Warrick, by the way."

"So, what are you two doing later today?" Catherine asked the couple.

Grissom said, "I'm not sure yet. Maybe some shopping and then dinner."

"Maybe you two can join Warrick and me for dinner...if you'd like," Catherine suggested.

Grissom looked down at the brunette in his arms and asked, "Hmm, what do you think honey?"

"Sure," Sara said, "we all know what's going on. Let's escape the others and be on our own tonight without needing to hide."

Catherine smiled and said, "Alright then, we'll meet up later and go. Warrick and I will call you around six?"

"Sounds good Cath," Grissom said, "see you later."

Catherine left the couple, while Sara continued to her room to get a change of clothes. Grissom and Sara then walked back to his room so they could get a shower and get ready for their day.

After their shower, they noticed it was 1:30 already, so they decided to go and look around the Port Lucaya Market place. It had shops, restaurants, and straw vendors, where things were made as you shopped. The couple spent a few hours there and went back to the hotel with arms filled with shopping bags. They had bought something for everybody. By the time they had returned to the hotel, it was 4 o'clock. They knew Catherine and Warrick were going to call them within two hours, so they both jumped into the shower. This shower took twice as long as their one that morning, due to a much-craved love-making session.

At six o'clock sharp, Catherine called them and told them to meet them downstairs. When they met up in the lounge and headed out the door, arm-in-arm, both couples were caught by none other than...

A/N:

Okay, another cliffhanger! I love reading your ideas of who it is and what they will say, so tell me who you think it is and I may put it in my story...you never know. Please leave me a review and show me no one is mad at me for having such a long wait between updates. I just haven't been in the mind to write again; I am sorry. I hope to hear from you guys soon!


	5. Chapter 5

As the two couples started out the door, they were caught by another couple coming in. Grissom was shocked but he managed to choke out, "Jim...Sophia?"

"Ah, so you and Sara, then Warrick and Catherine," said Brass smiling. "It seems the love bug has really been busy. Where you guys headed?"

"Out to dinner," Catherine answered, "would you like to join us?"

Jim and Sophia both looked at each other and smiled before answering, "Sure. Let us go get cleaned up and changed real quick."

"Sure, we don't want you coming with us if you're hot and sweaty!" Sara joked.

"We'll just go have a drink in the lounge," Catherine said, "come down and join us when you're ready."

Brass and Sophia headed up to their rooms to get cleaned up while the two couples walked to the lounge. They sat down with their drinks and started up a conversation. Catherine took a sip of her refreshment and said, "Can you believe it? Jim and Sophia...I never would've guessed it."

"Hey, as long as they're happy," Grissom responded.

They continued on with random conversations until Brass and Sophia came down minutes later. They got a resort van – because there would be, no doubt, drinking that night – to take them to the Margarita Ville Sand Bar. At the restaurant, they got a table for 6 and a bottle of champagne to celebrate all of their relationships. After they finished one bottle, they ordered their dinner along with mixed drinks. After dinner, they kept on ordering drinks until Grissom, Warrick, and Brass were slurring their words. The ladies were also getting a little tipsy themselves, but were a bit more sober than their men. So, they called the van and the driver took them back to the resort. They got out and the driver asked, "Do you ladies need any help?"

When Gil heard that he was fuming. He pushed himself off of Sara, and, wobbling slightly, managed to snap, "Excuse me, we may be old but we can still get it up! We'll be fine!"

Sara burst out laughing. She clutched her sides as tears rolled down her cheeks and she choked out, "Honey, he didn't mean he wanted to get us in bed...he meant to get you three drunkards back to your rooms, you goofball!"

She told the driver to pay no attention to him; he was severely intoxicated. The driver chuckled and said, "It's okay, ma'am...no hurt feelings."

Sara paid him and gave him a hefty tip for driving their drunken asses back to the resort before he left. The drunken couples made it to their rooms, where you can only imagine what happened there. There were many moans and groans, pants and pleas. By the time they were done, everyone was exhausted, sweaty, and breathing heavily, but extremely happy. The three couples all cuddled up to their partners in their respective rooms and bunkered down for the night.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The next morning, every single one of them – including Nick and Greg, who had gone to a nearby bar the previous night – awoke with a horrendous hangover. The CSIs and detectives were popping aspirins and complaining of headaches all morning. Grissom massaged his throbbing temples in bed and moaned, "How much did I drink last night, the whole damn bar?"

"Just about," Sara chuckled.

"Who all got drunk last night?" he asked her worriedly, praying he wasn't the only one who couldn't hold his liquor.

"No, you, Jim, and Warrick seemed to seriously get wasted," Sara explained, "but that's only because Sophia, Cath, and I stopped so we could get you all back here. We were a little tipsy, but not totally out of it."

While Grissom and Sara talked in their room, Catherine and Warrick chatted in theirs. Warrick's head was pounding ferociously and he felt half sick.

"Oh man honey, how much did you let me drink last night?" Warrick asked her.

"Well, between you Gil, and Jim, I think the three of you drank the bar dry," Catherine said, laughing softly.

However, she did take some pity on him and brought him aspirin and water. He kissed her as a token of his gratitude and they went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Jim's and Sophia's rooms, they were just lounging out on the bed after taking some aspirin. Brass had his arm flung over his eyes in a poor attempt to stop the pain. He groaned in agony and muttered, "I can't believe it hurts this bad...how much did I drink?"

Sophia smiled and said, "Well, I think you, Grissom, and Warrick were seeing who could out-drink who."

Jim snorted and said, "Oh yeah? Well, who won?"

Sophia wracked her brain to the events of the previous night and finally came up with them. She took Jim's hand in her own and said, "Well, I know Warrick was done way before you and Grissom. I believe – if memory serves me correctly – Grissom kicked your ass, big time. He was slurring his words a hell of a lot more than you."

At his look of defeat, she let out a laugh before kissing him passionately on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

As everyone was getting up for the day, they were in "hangover hell". Their heads were pounding, they were extremely sensitive to loud sounds, and bright lights made their heads throb as well. Even though it was the evening, they had consumed enough alcohol to make the hangovers last the entire day. The whole team decided to meet downstairs and enjoy a much-needed dinner. The first to arrive was Nick and Greg, and they were soon joined by Catherine and Warrick. Jim, Sophia, Grissom, and Sara joined the four, making their total eight. Sara looked at the group and asked, "How is everybody?"

They all grumbled in response. Sara smiled as she said, "Looks like everyone is pretty hung over...tonight is probably going to be a recovery time. I sure as hell am NOT going near the bar."

They all walked to the restaurant, got seated, and ordered their food. They all chatted lightly and were enjoying themselves thus far. Catherine looked at Nick and Greg and asked, "So, how did your nights go?"

"Great," Nick said. "I got hooked up with a girl named Trish...she's in this hotel too, just on the floor right below ours. I spent the night with her and all of today...I only left about an hour ago."

"What about you Greg?" she asked.

"Well, I met this girl who was a friend of Nick's girl...her name's Michelle," said Greg. "We went to my room for a little something-something...and might I say that she was still there when I woke up this morning!"

Greg was smiling as though he were proud of himself. The two men then reciprocated and asked the gang what they had done last night.

"Well, we went out to dinner, got drunk, came back, and passed out," Catherine summarized.

Nick and Greg chuckled. Catherine smiled and said, "I think I'm gonna head to a nice, relaxing day at the beach. Anyone wanna join me?"

"Sure, that doesn't sound too bad," Grissom said.

"I'll join you guys as well," Sara said.

"Hell, why don't we all go?" Brass suggested, smiling.

So, they went to their rooms and dressed for the beach. They all met in the lobby and walked down to the beach. They laid out their towels and lay down on them, soaking in the sun's warmth. Greg turned to look at his supervisor and asked, knowing the man never took a vacation, "Hey Grissom, how's your vacation going so far?"

"It's been great...too bad we only have a week left," he said. "Then we go back to solving puzzles and paperwork."

After a few minutes, Catherine had a weird gut feeling and looked over at Sara. She noticed that the brunette was unbelievable pale. Catherine, her mothering instincts taking over, asked, "Sara, are you feeling okay?"

"Just a little lightheaded," Sara admitted.

"Well, maybe you should go lay down for awhile," Grissom suggested, concerned. "Come one, I'll go back with you."

Grissom stood up first to make sure she could get up without falling. Sara stood up, but started wobbling. Grissom reached out and steadied her by wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Easy Sara, whoa," he said. "Guys, I'm going back with her...I don't want her to be alone while she's sick."

The others nodded in agreement before Brass said, "Okay, We'll check on you later, Sara. Start feeling better soon, hon."

They started making their way slowly to the hotel room. Grissom had his arms locked around Sara's waist the whole time, ensuring she didn't fall. When they got back to their room, Grissom laid her down on the bed gently.

"Honey, you need anything?" he asked.

"I feel like I need to go to the bathroom," she said before rushing to the bathroom.

Grissom's heart wrenched when he heard her vomiting. He entered and saw her face resting on the porcelain bowl. Her face turned white as she turned her face towards the toilet and emptied her stomach more. Grissom rushed over to her and held back her hair while soothingly rubbing her back. When she was sure she was finished, Sara walked over to the sink and grabbed a cup of water. She rinsed out her mouth with water, and then rinsed with Listerine to rid her mouth of the awful bitter taste.

"Can you help me get into bed, please?" she asked.

Grissom nodded and helped her walk to the bed. She lay down, and Grissom tucked the blankets around her thin frame. He was about to walk away when he heard her voice ask him to lay down with her.

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered vulnerably.

"Sure honey," he said, crawling in next to her. "I won't leave until you tell me to."

"In that case you'll be here forever," she said.

"Sounds good to me," he said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

Sara snuggled up against his chest, and fell asleep. Grissom watched her sleeping frame...she looked so peaceful. They were interrupted by a knock at the door two hours later. Grissom quietly untangled himself from her arms and answered the door.

"Hi Catherine," he whispered.

"How is she?" Catherine asked quietly, seeing that she was asleep.

Grissom sighed as she explained her vomiting fit. Catherine furrowed her brow before tentatively asking, "I hate to ask this, but is it possible that she could be pregnant?"

The face on Grissom's face was priceless. He soon recovered from her question and responded, "Well, she has been sick the past couple of days, though."

Catherine looked shocked as she said, "Well, you guys need to find out soon!"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" he asked.

Catherine rolled her eyes and said, "I'll go to the store and pick up a home pregnancy test for you. If she is pregnant, she definitely should NOT be drinking like she just did last night!"

Grissom shook his head, massaging his temples. "Okay, but lets keep this between us until we find out, okay."

Catherine agreed and went to get the test. Grissom walked back to a sleeping Sara, crawling back into bed. He wrapped his arms around her, thinking, "I wonder if she is pregnant. And if she is, would I make a good Dad? Yeah, I think I would...I hope she's pregnant!"

A huge grin spread across his face as he joined Sara in sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

While Gil and Sara slept soundly, Catherine went to the store and picked up a pregnancy test. Figuring they both could use the rest, she let them sleep a couple hours. So, several hours later, she walked up to their room and knocked. Both Grissom and Sara were awake and just lying together in bed. Grissom rolled out of bed and answered the door. He smiled and ushered Catherine inside.

"Hey Cath," he said. "Sara's up...you want to talk to her?"

Catherine nodded and walked over to the bed. She sat down on the bed and asked, "Hey Sara, how are you feeling?"

"A little better," Sara answered, shrugging.

"Now, I really don't mean to be nosey, but Gil has been telling me you've been getting sick the past couple of days," Catherine said gently, her mothering instincts kicking in, once again. "I just want to make sure you're okay.

"I think it's the flu," said Sara, touched by Catherine's concern. "I've been throwing up the past couple of days."

That's when Catherine took out the pregnancy test. Sara's eyes got as wide as quarters. Shocked, Sara asked, "Uhm, what is that for?"

"Honey, Catherine thinks you might be getting morning sickness, so we want to see if it's true," Grissom answered, wrapping his arms around her.

"No, that's impossible," Sara said quickly, her heart racing in fear. "I'm on the pill! I can't possible be pregnant!"

"Well, let's find out," Grissom said gently, soothingly rubbing her back as he saw the tears.

"_What if I am pregnant? What will Gil think? Will he leave me?_" Sara asked herself.

Catherine handed her the test, and she headed for the bathroom. She took out the little stick she was supposed to pee on and read the box. If there was a plus she was pregnant, if it was a minus sign, she wasn't pregnant; easy enough. So, Sara "peed on the stick" and waited for the recommended five minutes. She looked at her watch and saw that seven minutes had passed. She picked up the test and looked at it...a little blue plus sign was in the little window.

"Oh my GOD, how am I going to tell Gil?" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't supposed to be happening!"

She sank to the floor and buried her face into her knees as her body shook in full-blown sobs. In a flash, the bathroom door opened. When he heard her sobs, Grissom had rushed to the bathroom. He saw her crying on the bathroom floor and knelt down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Honey, what's wrong."

He then saw the positive pregnancy test laying beside her. He now understood. He held her tightly as sobs wracked her body. He gently stroked her back and whispered into her ear. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, saying, "I'm so sorry!"

Grissom was shocked. He looked at her in surprised and cupped her jaw, saying, "Honey, it takes two. Don't worry, everything will be okay...I'll be right beside you the whole time. Come on, let's get you back to bed."

They walked out into the bedroom, where Catherine was waiting anxiously. When they came out, she asked, "Well, what'd it say?"

"It's positive," Sara said.

Because she had been crying, it sounded as though she had a severe head cold. Catherine was shocked at first, but then excited. She rushed up to them and hugged them both. She squealed and said, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two! Are you gonna tell the rest of the team?"

Grissom looked at Sara, and she nodded. So, Grissom nodded and said, "Sure. Can you tell everyone to meet us up here tonight at around six? Then we can tell them about our news."

"Okay, I'll see you here at six, then," she said.

Grissom escorted Catherine out the door. When Sara heard the door close, she asked, "Gil are you still here?"

"Yes, I'll be right there," he answered.

He quickly used the bathroom and returned to her.

"Did you need something?" he asked, worried.

"You," she said.

Grissom smiled and lay down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder and spooned up against him. She took in a deep breath before asking, "Gil, what am I gonna do? I can barely take care of myself properly, let alone a child!"

"Honey, you won't be alone, it's my baby too," he said firmly. "I'm going to help you take care of it. I'm going to take my responsibility and help you with it so he or she will have both parents."

Sara started crying after hearing his words. She now knew that things would be okay. Grissom took her hand in his and said, "Sara, I have to confess something to you. I have loved you for years; I was also praying for the test to be positive. I love you so much Sara...will you marry me?"

Sara lay there in shock, but then said, "Yes! Gilbert Grissom, yes, I will marry you! I have to admit...when the possibility that I was pregnant crossed my mind, I was terrified. I was scared you would run...I'm glad I was wrong."

Grissom kissed her, and she kissed him back with equal passion. That kiss led Grissom to making love to his future wife.

At around 5:30, they both got up and got ready for the team to arrive. At 6 o'clock, there was a knock on the door and Gil answered. The team walked in, and Brass asked, "How are you feeling cookie?"

"Better," Sara answered with a smile.

"Good...I don't want my girl being sick," he said, smiling.

As they all got seated, Grissom announced, "We have a few announcements to make. As you all know, Sara was obviously sick today. We both came back to Sara's room for her to rest and Catherine came up with a question we couldn't answer without her help. Without her, we still wouldn't know, but know we do and we would like to tell you–"

"I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Sara excitedly.

The team was lost for words. Brass regained his vocal cords the quickest and asked, "So I guess I'm going to be a grandpa?"

"But do you know who the father is?" asked Nick

"Me," said Grissom, grinning.

The team, minus the four who already knew about them, was surprised. Nick and Greg's eyebrows' shot up and they both muttered a "wow" under their breath. Grissom took Sara's hand in his and said, "One more thing...we're also engaged."

"Well, it looks like we've got some celebrating to do!" said Catherine.

"Sara, do you feel like going out to celebrate with us tonight?" asked Nick, smiling.

"Sure, why not," she said, shrugging.

The team started out the door. Grissom took Sara's hand in his and said, "Now honey, if you start feeling bad, tell me, and we'll get you back to your room."

"Uhm, you mean OUR room?" she corrected sternly. "Gil, I believe you can stay with me now."

When they arrived at the lounge, Catherine said, "No Sara, I wouldn't be drinking really anything hard tonight. No alcohol, no caffeine...you can have water, or milk, or tea's good."

"Thanks, Cath," Sara said, even though she already knew she shouldn't be drinking all that stuff.

Sara ordered a milk as everyone else ordered and alcoholic beverage to celebrate. Everyone started talking about random nothingness, and Sara shook her head and smiled as she realized this baby would have one hell of a family when it was born.

When the team went back to the hotel, Grissom moved his things into Sara's room and stayed with her for the remainder of the vacation. The two climbed into bed, and Sara set her hand on her flat stomach. She turned to face him, a smile on her face, and said, "Gil, I can't believe we're going to have a baby!"

Grissom covered her hand with his and rubbed her stomach. He smiled and said, "Yeah, it's gonna be a special kid, that's for sure."

They both cuddle up next to each other and fell asleep with a smile on their face. They Both dreamt of their future together and their baby to come.


	8. Chapter 8

When Gil woke up the next morning, he started kissing and sucking on Sara's neck. She woke up as he worked his way farther down. Sara rolled over onto her back, moaning in pure pleasure. He worked his magic fingers all over her body and inside of her too. Sara involuntarily bucked her hips to get his fingers farther inside of her. She was now moaning in ecstasy. She finally cried out his name when her orgasm washed over her body. She kissed his lips and smiled her million-dollar smile before she started roaming her hands all over his body. She got down to below his boxer line, and started teasing his member. She rubbed his thickening cock and played with it until it was fully erect. She continued to rub it until he had an orgasm and semen shot into her hand. The musky scent from the sex was lingering in the air.

Breathing heavily and shaking, Sara whispered, "Let's take a shower, shall we?"

"Only if I can wash you myself," Grissom said with a seductive smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she told him.

She got off of the bed and walked to the bathroom, swaying her hips a little too much. Grissom got off the bed quickly and followed her, shedding his clothes along the way. Sara warmed up the water before the two of them stepped under the soothing spray. Sara leaned back against Grissom's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, just relishing the moment. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and kissed her gently. He then took her shampoo and lathered it into her hair. He then moved her under the water and rinsed it out before doing the same thing but with the conditioner.

It took about an hour to clean each other, because they just stood under the spray and held each other for awhile. When they were both squeaky clean, they shut off the water and dried each other off. They got dressed for the day doing who knows what, and God know where. They made their way down to the lounge and into the small diner. They found the team all eating breakfast.

"Hi guys," Jim said, smirking after seeing the passion marks on both of their necks.

"Looks like someone's been busy," Catherine said, attempting and failing to stifle a laugh.

"Excuse me Catherine?" Grissom asked as nicely as possible. "Mind explaining what you just said?"

"With all those hickeys, it looks like you two had some fun this morning," Catherine explained before bursting out in a fit of giggles.

Grissom's and Sara's faces turned bright red. Sara cleared her throat and said, "Well, since we are engaged, we can do those types of things to one another."

"Calm down honey, Catherine was just joking...right Cath?" he said, giving the blonde a pointed glare.

Catherine nodded vigorously and said, "Oh yeah, of course I was just joking. Actually, I am a bit jealous."

Sara smiled and they all resumed eating. After finishing up, they were all deciding what they were going to be doing that day. Sara instantly knew what she wanted to do and said, "I'd like to go horseback riding. They have a tour where you ride on horseback."

She looked at her fiancé with pleading eyes. He smiled softly and said, "Well, if you need us, that's where we'll be. What are the rest of you doing?"

"Horseback riding does sound like a good idea," Nick said. "I haven't ridden a horse since I was 18 and living on my parents' ranch back home in Texas. Do you mind if I join you guys?"

"Why don't we all just come along?" suggested Greg. "I mean, horseback riding is something we could never do in Vegas, and we'll be out in the fresh air."

So, everybody went up to their hotel rooms and got changed while Grissom walked up to the front desk to ask about their planned activity. When everyone else came down, he said, "We're all set. They're taking us at 12:30 to the stables so we can get our horses and begin the tour."

They all smiled and headed down to the stables. They were all dressed for the weather – sunny and warm – so everyone was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, except Grissom and Nick. The two of them were wearing sleeveless shirts. They got to the stables and met with their tour guide, a young gentleman by the name of Riley Fischer. He all got them a horse and showed them how to mount it. In no time, they were all riding side by side, Riley in the front, leading them. They all rode in pairs; Grissom with Sara, Catherine with Warrick, Brass and Sophia, and Nick and Greg brought up the rear.

"Boy, it sure does feel good to get some fresh air," Sara said, smiling at Grissom. "Doesn't it honey?"

"Yes, it does," he said.

The wind whistled through their hair as they galloped around a trail. The tour guide announced they would be stopping soon to let the horses get a drink, and so they could look around. So, they stopped at a small stream and let the horses drink. They all got off of their horses and Grissom said, "I think I'm gonna walk up the stream to check out the area a bit."

"I'm going with him," Sara said, following her fiancé.

"Okay...we'll be leaving in about a half hour," Mr. Fischer said.

"We won't go far," Grissom said as he and Sara wandered off.

Grissom took Sara's hand in his, and they looked around at the wildlife surrounding them. They sat down and just enjoyed each other's company in the outdoors. Sara rested her hand on her stomach and said, "I still can't believe I'm actually pregnant."

"Well, just think of it this way, honey," Grissom said. "It's a gift from above, and if He didn't want us to have it, He wouldn't have given it to us."

"You're right," she said. "There are some people who aren't as lucky as we are, but we're blessed and I love you so much."

She kissed him on the lips. They pulled apart and Grissom said, "We are blessed and I love you honey. We'd better be heading back."

They headed back to the group, and they finished out the tour.

When they arrived back at the resort, it was dinner time. They all got cleaned up in their rooms, had dinner, and hit the sack. They were all exhausted for their tour ride. When Grissom and Sara lay down in bed, she snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and she said, "Honey, tell me the truth about something. Are you _really_ happy about this baby?"

He looked her square in the eye and said, "Honey, how could you even think I'm not? I'm more than happy and so excited. If there was ever a person on Earth I would want to raise a family with, it's be you. I love you with all of my heart, and I love this baby."

A huge smiled graced Sara's lips and she said, "I love you too honey...we both do."

And with that, they both fell into a deep slumber.

--

A/N this is another great Beta job from the one and only theyhauntme she is a great friend and beta you need a great beta look her up she is #1 in my book


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning they woke up. Sara was cradled in Gil's arms, and then she turned around to face him. She smiled and said, "Good morning honey".

He smiled and repeated the words. He kissed her softly on the lips and held her close to him, just relishing the closeness. After awhile, he said, "So, we've got 5 more days left until we return home. What would you like to do today?"

"Something by ourselves...nobody else with us."

"We can do that. What did you have in mind?" he asked curiously.

Sara smiled as she said, "Go to a dolphin encounter. You can go into the water with them and touch them, feed them, hug them, and more. I read about it a few days ago...it sounds fun!"

"They have that kind of thing here? I never did that before...it sounds like it'd be a blast," he said.

"Let's just go alone...I'll pay," Sara said, hoping he would agree.

Hearing the excitement in her voice, Grissom nodded his head in agreement. Sara squealed in delight and hugged him. She grinned as she said, "Let's sneak out of here without the others knowing."

The got dressed, grabbed their things, and headed out to the front desk. The receptionist got their attention and said, "Mr. Grissom, I have a message for you."

She handed it to him, and he said, "It's from Catherine...they all went to the beach if we'd like to join them."

Sara smiled and said, "Well, at least it'll be easier to get out of here without being noticed."

She looked at the woman behind the front desk and asked, "Can we get a ride to the Dolphin Encounters?"

"No problem ma'am," she said.

The receptionist notified a driver, and away they went.

Meanwhile on the beach, Catherine said, "I guess Grissom and Sara aren't going to join us."

"Well, maybe they made their own plans," Brass said. "I'm gonna head back is anybody else wants to join me."

"Yeah, I don't want to burn too much," Sophia said, smiling. "I think I will head back too."

Greg shook his head at the pair. His eyes then landed on a volleyball game, and he said, "Oh boy, volleyball! I'm outta here!"

He raced towards the game. Nick saw him, and said, "Hey, wait for me!"

Catherine walked towards the water, saying she was going to swim a little then lay back down.

"Mind if I join you?" Warrick asked, smiling. He had something on his mind, and it definitely wasn't swimming.

"Please do...there may be more than swimming going on though," said Catherine, smiling at Warrick.

"I can deal with that," said Warrick as they both approached the water.

When Grissom and Sara reached the Dolphin Encounters, they paid their fees and got into their wetsuits. Sara was so excited for this day. The couple walked towards the pool, and she said, "I can't wait to get into the water! Then I can tell the baby that their mommy and daddy were in a pool with dolphins!"

The trainer walked up to them. She smiled and asked, "Are you the Grissoms?"

"That's us," Grissom said.

"Hello, my name is Dorothy," she said. "I am one of the dolphin trainers. There will be two of us in the pool with you at all times...the other trainer's name is Ashley. All we ask is that you follow our leads and you will enjoy your experience. Now, if you would follow me to the pool."

"Oh, I always wanted to do this!" said Sara.

Grissom smiled as he said, "Well, honey, now you get to do it."

As Grissom and Sara entered the pool, the other trainer swam up to them. She smiled as she introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Ashley. I'll be working alongside Dorothy and helping you both have a great time!"

"My name is Sara, and this is Gil," Sara said excitedly.

"Now Gil, Sara...just do what we do, and I guarantee you will have a memorable time," Ashley said.

Dorothy joined them in the pool as asked if they were ready. Sara nodded and Dorothy said, "Alright...I'll call Billy and Jorja over.

" She blew a whistle, and the two dolphins approached. Sara's jaw involuntarily dropped before she said, "Oh my God, they're beautiful."

"Billy, Jorja, we have company," Ashley said. "Would you like to say hi?"

With that, the dolphins nodded their heads and waved at Grissom and Sara. The couple grinned and said, "Hi Billy, hi Jorja."

Dorothy praised the dolphins and fed them both a fish each. She then turned to Grissom and Sara and asked them if they'd like to feed the dolphins. The both answered in unison with a yes.

"Just hold out your hand like this, and they will take the fish from you," Ashley instructed.

Ashley then handed them both a fish and they did as they were told. The two dolphins swam up to them and took the fish out of their hands. Sara laughed and said, "That was great!"

"Billy, Jorja, come," Ashley said, and the aquatic mammals approached Grissom and Sara.

"Okay, you may now touch them," said Dorothy, smiling at Sara. "They are now familiar with you."

Sara reached out and touched the dolphin's head. She looked over at Grissom and said joyfully, "Gil, look! I'm touching them!"

"They're very friendly," said Grissom as he continued to pet the dolphin. It made a sound with it's mouth that sounded like a laugh.

"It's laughing at you honey!" said Sara, laughing.

"Okay, let's feed them another fish," said Ashley, handing each of them another fish.

"Would you guys like to hug and kiss the dolphins?" asked Dorothy.

As they heard that, Sara got really excited. "We can do that?"

"Sure," said Ashley.

"Just open your arms wide and they'll swim into your arms," said Dorothy. "They both love hugs and kisses."

So, Grissom and Sara held their arms open and the dolphins swam up to them for their hug and kiss.

After an hour of swimming around and playing with the dolphins, their time was up. The dolphins waved goodbye before swimming away. Sara and Grissom got out of the pool and changed back into their original clothes. They walked back out to the lobby where Ashley and Dorothy were standing.

"So, did you guys enjoy yourselves?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, that was amazing!" Grissom said, smiling.

"This was an experience I will always cherish," Sara said. As they headed back to the hotel, Sara kissed Grissom. She beamed and said, "Thank you for going with me, Gil."

"I would do anything for you, Sara," he said gently. "Don't forget that honey."

When they arrived back at the hotel, they headed to their room for a little nap before dinner. At dinner, they would tell the team about their amazing encounter they had today.

--

Another terrific Beta Job by TheyhauntMe good job Ashley I will be thinking about you during your surgery good luck girl I will be with you in thoughts


	10. Chapter 10

After they had woken up from their nap, they both showered together and washed each other. They dressed and headed down to the lounge where the others were sitting and eating while having a conversation.

"Hi guys," Sara said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Hi. How are you doing cookie?" Jim asked. He had been concerned about Sara ever since she had been ill.

"I'm doing great Jim," she said, walking to him and giving him a hug.

"Wow, I have never seen you in this good of a mood," Catherine said, smiling. "What's changed?"

"I got to do something I've always wanted to do today," she answered, still grinning.

"What would that be, if I may ask," Nick asked curiously.

"Gil and I went to the Dolphin Encounters," she answered. "We went into a pool with the dolphins and we fed them, pet them, hugged them, and they kissed us. It was great!"

"Wow, that sounds cool," Greg exclaimed. "All I did was lie on the beach and play volleyball. It wasn't that exciting."

"We then came back and took a nap," Sara said. "And now here we are."

"It was very exciting," Grissom said smiling. "Sara was just like a little kid."

"Gil, I was excited...so sue me," Sara said, getting upset.

"Sara, honey, there was nothing wrong with how you acted," Grissom said gently. "I didn't mean it like that.

"Okay, let's just forget about it and eat," Sara suggested.

They all finished their meal while chatting to one another.

"So, what are we going to do tonight? We've only got two more days until we leave for Vegas again. I was actually thinking we could go mini-golfing...or bowling. They're located in the same area, so we could actually do both," Greg said, hoping they would all agree.

Everyone thought it over and agreed to go. Greg beamed as he said, "Okay, I'll set up a vehicle to transport us."

He ran to the lobby to make transportation arrangements.

"That boy is something else," Grissom said, smirking as he watched him go.

"Yes he is," Catherine said, chuckling. "But, I wouldn't trade him for the world.

" About an hour later, they all boarded the bus to go to the place where the mini golf course and bowling alleys were. They decided to play a few games of bowling first. They all had the teams set up; it was Grissom/Sara, Catherine/Warrick, Brass/Sophia, and Greg/Nick. Everybody started out horrible. Mostly gutter balls or splits. However, they started to improve by the second game. Sara was on a roll. She had just rolled 2 strikes and 3 spares. The others joked around and complained that the baby was helping her.

"No fair! You two are blowing us away!" Greg said, pouting.

"Don't you mean the three of us, Greg?" Sara asked, smiling.

He smirked and continued to bowl.

All the others couldn't help but smile at Greg. Nick then said, "Greg, you are one sore loser."

"No, I'm not!" he defended.

"Greg, get over it," Brass said. "We're not playing for money...we're here to enjoy our last few days of vacation."

When they got finished bowling, they hit the mini golf course. The teams were the same, but this time Greg and Nick were beating everybody.

"So, Greg, are you happy now that you're winning now?" Warrick asked dryly.

"Yeah, Nick and I are kicking ass!" he said, smiling.

Everyone then just broke out in laughter. Greg raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What's so funny?"

"You," Grissom said, smiling. "You will never grow up, will you Greg?"

"Nope, sorry. Greggo refuses to grow up," Greg said with a smile, laughing along with the group.

After the end of the mini golf course, everyone was getting tired so they went back to the resort. They all told each other goodnight and went to their room for some much-needed sleep.

There were two days left to get in as much as they possibly could before returning home. The next morning after breakfast, they decided to do a group activity.

"Any ideas?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, I was reading about this reef tour," Brass suggested. "The boat had a glass bottom and you can look at all of the underwater creatures. It's nearly two hours long and twenty-five dollars per person."

"That sounds interesting," Catherine said.

The others agreed to the activity. They went to the dock, paid, and requested a private boat for just the eight. They were given one, so they all climbed aboard. As the boat left the dock, the fish and aquatic creatures came into view.

"Wow, this is amazing," Catherine gasped.

"Did anyone think to bring a camera?" Nick asked.

"We did," Sara said as she reached into her purse. "It's a disposable one."

"Well, take some pictures," Nick said. "This is just too beautiful not to photograph. I'll buy you a new camera."

"Okay, Nick," Grissom said. "We'll even get you a set of the pictures...anybody else want a copy of the pictures?"

"I think we'll all want one," Catherine said. "I need to show this to Lindsey...she won't believe me if I just told her."

"You like this, don't you honey?" Sara asked Grissom.

"This is amazing! You can see so many amazing organisms and there are so many I never knew about. I love it, sweetheart," he said, giving her a kiss and putting his arms around her waist.

The tour was over too soon for their liking and they needed to discuss where they wanted to go for dinner.

"How about we go to the Sea View Restaurant?" Sophia suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Grissom said.

"Well, when we all get cleaned up, how about we all head down to the lobby and go?" Sara said, wanting to freshen up a bit.

Everyone agreed and went to their rooms to get cleaned up. They all met down in the lobby and headed to the restaurant. During dinner, they were talking about how much fun this trip had been. They were all discussing how much they weren't looking forward to retuning home.

"Honey, we have somewhere to be after we're finished here," Grissom told Sara.

"And where would that be?" Sara inquired.

"Okay, where are you guys headed to?" Catherine asked.

Grissom leaned over and whispered in her ear that he was taking Sara to get an engagement ring. That way he could say they got engaged in the Bahamas.

She smiled and wished him luck. Sara smirked at the blonde and said, "Where is he taking me, Catherine?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you," Catherine said. "My lips are sealed...I want to see you get back, though."

"Okay, Sara said, confused.

"I say we spend the last day on the beach," Nick said. "We could rent some wave runners and have some fun in the ocean."

"I'm in, that sounds like a blast," Greg said enthusiastically.

"That does sound like fun!" Catherine said. "I'm in. We can rent a few and everyone can share them."

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Greg said. "It sounds like fun.

After dinner, Grissom took Sara to a jewelry story. Sara looked at him oddly before asking, "Gil, what are we doing here?"

"Honey, we are getting you an engagement ring," Grissom said with a smile. "That way we'll have gotten engaged in the Bahamas."

"Oh my God, these are too expensive!" Sara said, gazing at the ring section they were in.

"Nothing is too expensive for you my dear," Grissom said. "Pick one you like."

He walked with her as they examined each ring thoroughly. She then picked the one she liked. It was a fourteen karat gold band, sparking princess, and baguette cut genuine diamond. The diamond was approximately .75 karat in an exclusive 14 karat white gold setting.

"I like this one, but the price is way too high," Sara said worriedly.

"Honey, I saved up money for this," Grissom assured her. "I knew one day I would ask you and I hoped you would accept, so I've got it covered.

They called the jeweler over and Grissom said, "She would like that ring there please. Size eight."

"Oh my God, Gil, it's beautiful!" she said, kissing him. "Thank you so much for this!"

Grissom smiled and took out his credit card. He purchased the item plus a box for her ring. However, she would never take off the ring for anything. Grissom pocketed the receipt and they began to head back to the hotel.

"Oh my God, I can't wait to show Catherine!" Sara said, tears of joy filling her eyes.

When they arrived back at the resort, the group had already disappeared to their rooms. Sara went to Catherine's and knocked on the door. The blonde answered. As soon as she saw the ring, she hugged Sara and examined the piece of jewelry. She then turned to Grissom and gave him a few fair warnings.

"Gil, if you hurt her, we'll all hurt you," Catherine said.

"I'd die before I hurt her, Catherine," Grissom said. "I love her too much.

Catherine seemed satisfied with the response and left the couple alone. They went back to their room.

"Shall we go to our room and celebrate, my dear?" Grissom asked.

They reached the room, and their clothes were discarded quickly. They got onto the bed and Sara whispered, "Make love to me."

Grissom wrapped his arms around her, making her feel like nothing else mattered but them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bahama Mama Chapter 11**

The next morning everyone was up and moving down towards the restaurant for breakfast. Two of the three couples met in the hall and walked down together to the restaurant.

"Well how are you guys doing this morning?" ask Catherine

"Doing great Cath, thanks." Said Sara smiling with Gil squeezing her hand and smiling at her.

"I am so happy for the two of you, that I actually shed tears last night when I seen the ring." said Cath

"Yes she did. I thought something happened, but she said they were tears of happiness " Said Warrick taking Catherine's hand in his.

So the team ate and talked about the plans they had for the afternoon.

"So what are we doing again today guys?" Gil said to an aggravate Greg.

"We are going to the beach to ride wave runners remember?" said Greg with half a pout.

"Yes I know I was just trying to aggravate you Greg, because I know how bad you want to ride them" Gil said laughing.

So after breakfast they all went to their rooms to get ready to go to the beach.

In Gil and Sara room, Sara came out of the bathroom in her bikini and instantly Gil was aroused and started kissing her on the neck.

"Now if you start that we won't make it to the beach. You and I are riding together on a wave runner or no more touching me for the rest of the day." said Sara with a look of seriousness.

"Your are joking right?" Asked Gil, surprised she would come up with that.

"Nope if I don't ride a wave runner with you day, you sleep in your own room tonight period." Said Sara directly to his face.

"Honey come on I am to old for that stuff. I bet Nick would let you ride with him." He with a smile.

"I hope you still have your room key to your own room. Gil you are gonna need it when I get back you better be in your room not mine." She said and walked out slamming the door

He thought twice about what she said and ran down the hall to catch up with her.

"What Grissom?" she asked

"I changed my mind, lets go honey." said Gil taking her hand in his and walking towards the beach.

"I knew you would see things my way Gil." She said smiling

"Well honey there is no way I was sleeping without you tonight NO WAY!" said Gil smiling.

Because he knew his life revolved around Sara. Without her he would go crazy.

The others waited in the lobby for Gil and Sara as they approached they all headed out towards the beach.

When they arrived at the beach, they rented 4 wave runners for 4 hrs. All the guys paid for their own as the ladies waited for them a little ways from where they were. In no time were out there racing each other while Warrick and Gil rode up towards their ladies.

"Cath honey are you ready throw on this vest?" He said, as she approached him. She put on the vest then getting on, holding his waist as they took off.

Gil rides up to Sara "Honey are you ready? " He asks

Sara runs out into the water, and gets on pulling her vest on. She grabs his waist and kisses him saying "I love you Gil." Then they take off .Sara was having the time of her life.

Greg just happened to look up on the beach and noticed someone staring at the team riding. He rides up to her. "Hi Nikki what's up?" asked Greg

"I am just watching you guys ride." she said smiling

"Hey, would you like to ride with me?" asked Greg smiling.

"Really? I never rode on one before." Said Nikki excited

"Sure. Put on one of those vests and come out here and jump on. You can grab my waist if you want, and we will be on our way." said Greg

So she went to the pile of vests on the beach, slipping one on, then ran out to Greg and jumped on with him.

"You ready?" Greg asked

"Ya lets go!" said Nikki hold onto Greg's waist

"This is great!" said Nikki giving Greg a peck on the cheek.

"Hey is Nick still available?" asked Nikki

"What do you mean?" asked Greg wondering

"Well my friend Jesse she has the hots for him. I would like them to meet, she doesn't think he would look at her or even talk to her." said Nikki

"I tell you what hold on tight." said Greg taking off toward Nick

"Hey Nick, you got a min?" asked Greg

"Ya sure man what's up? Got you a gal already, you go boy!" said Nick laughing

"Hey Nikki here has a friend over there on the beach watching you. She wants to talk to you but she's afraid too." said Greg

"Why I don't bite. Where is she?" asked Nick

"You see that girl in the yellow bikini looking over here?" asked Nikki

"Yes, Is that's her, what's her name?" asked Nick

"Jesse" said Nikki

"Ok I am on my way" said Nick and he sped towards the beach where Jesse was.

"Hi Jesse my name is Nick I was wondering, would you like to ride with me?" Nick asked smiling.

"Really?" asked Jesse

"Sure grab a vest and come and hop on!" said Nick.

So she grabbed a vest and away they went

"So you were afraid to talk to me, why?" asked Nick

"I am not pretty and stuff and I was afraid if I tried you would have blown me off." said Jesse

"Hey where do you live? I live in Las Vegas Nevada." said Nick

"I am from Nevada too. Carson City" said Jesse

"Cool. Would you like to show off Greg and Nikki?" asked Nick

"Sure what are we going to do?" asked Jesse

"Watch." Nick said

Nick Sped up the wave runner and flew right past Greg and Nikki and turned watching for them.

"Here they come." said Nick

"What's that all about Nick?" asked Greg confused

"A preview of me and Jesse kicking your butt in a race. Right Jess?" said Nick

"Right!" Jesse said excited

"Ok at the count of 3. 1.. 2.. 3!" said Nick

The two of them sped off to where they got to the beach first, and of course Greg lost.

"Not fair, I wasn't even ready." cried Greg

"To bad man, you lost Greg get over it." said Nick smiling at Jesse

"Jesse do you have dinner plans this evening?" asked Nick

"No, not really." said Jesse

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" asked Nick smiling

"Well sure I would love to!" said Jesse smiling

"You two got plans?" asked Nick looking over at Greg and Nikki

"No, but I was about to ask Nikki to go to dinner." said Greg smiling at Nikki

"That would be great!" Nikki said

"Ok, where you guys staying?" asked Nick

"At the resort." said Jesse

"That's great, we are there too. How about you meet us in the lobby say 6:00 ok with you?" said Nick

"Sure." The girl said at the same time.

"Good now hold on girls. Let Nick and I show you guys a good time." said Greg

They rode for another hour splashing a playing just being themselves. They returned the wave runners back in. Then the guys walked the girls back to the resort holding their hand.

"See you later." said Nick with a kiss on Jesse cheek

"Ya see you in a bit Nikki." said Greg with a peck on her cheek


	12. Chapter 12

While everyone else was returning to the resort no one noticed Gil and Sara never returned from their ride, they took off leaving the others behind earlier.

Gil and Sara thought it was a good time to check out several different coves around the area. They were not going overly fast, just enjoying there time together and watching all the different sea life.

Gil slowed the bike down when he was looking at a nice quite cove. Sara was trying to see what he was looking at.

"What are you looking at Gil?" She said trying to see anything at all, what he maybe look for.

"Oh, I'm just looking. See over there?" Pointing a finger to a soft, sandy, secluded beach.

"Yeah I see it. What are thinking? She said in a sarcastic voice, she knew what all he was thinking about.

"Let check it out." He said as he pulled the bike up into the cove.

He pulled the bike as close to the beach as he could and shutting it off. Sara climbed off of it, and Gil pulled it up on shore. Looking around Gil came up behind Sara and wrapped his arms around her. They swayed together as if there was music on the wind. A gentle breeze flowed through Sara's hair. He nuzzled at her neck placing soft, wet kisses, and blowing lightly. It sent a chill down her arm and with the roll of her head; she allowed him better access to the soft skin of her neck.

She then places her hands to his hip and ground her butt to his groin. With a slight groan from the pit of his stomach, he pulled her even closer. Holding his hand to her stomach, he whispered in her ear.

"Let move over to those trees. There look to be some nice grass there and we won't have to have the sand all over us." His asked with a growl.

She turned in his arms and pulled him toward the group of nice shade trees. Once under the trees, he helped her to the ground by gently kneeling first. She held his hand and laid a kiss to his cleft in his chin. She like that spot on him, it was one of his redeeming quality, that and his eyes, so blue and full of life.

He pulled at her bikini top, letting it fall to the ground. His rough hands closed around her pert breasts, needing them to a point. He kissed her fully on the lips, jetting his tongue out to taste her salty, sweet taste. She gladly allowed his full mouth to consume hers. Feeling his need to be with her, she rubbed up and down his chest. Soft moans escaping from both of their throats, he pulled her straight to lay down with her under him. Their chests mire inches apart. With his nipples touching hers, she felt she couldn't take much more foreplay.

When he pulled away from the kiss, he looked into her eyes. Seeing her brown eyes, so full of desirer, made him feel more in love with her. Reaching down, he pulled his shorts off and removed her bottoms in the process. His reaction to the movement made him more ready for her. He looked into her eyes once more to see if she was ready for him to fill her. She reached up to his face with both hands, pulling him down for a long loving kiss. With the notion of that kiss, he knew she was willing to give her all to him. He reached for himself giving his dick a rub. He positioned him self at her opening and with a smooth trusted, entered her.

She moaned in shear delight at feel of him in her. "Yesssssss." Her hips arched to meet his movement. It was slow and pleasurable; both just wanted to feel each other, becoming one. He closed his eyes for a split second, only feeling her around him. "Oh Yess Babe" On opening them back up to watch her, he lowered him self to kiss her, moving slowly, he pumped in to her. Rising and falling, she match him move for move.

Feeling her self growing close, she placed her hands to his back, pulling at him to pick up the paces. "More, I want more." Feeling she was closing in on that eternal feeling, he obligated her by pulling one of her legs up over his shoulders. Pushing her closer to the edge, He growled in her ear. "Come for me Sara, Let me feel you come." He picked up speed and she started to scream out his name. "GILLLLL Yessssss That'sss It, Make Me Yoursssss." Feeling her walls closing in around him, he pumped harder in to her. He too was closing into his own climax. When he felt her stiffened up he slammed in hard and came along with her, spilling every thing he could.

Setting his head down on her chest, he could feel her heart beat in time with his. He slowly regained his breath and removed his softening member from her. Rolling to the side her, he pulled on his shorts and handed back her bottoms to place them back on.

Once her cloths were back in place he reached over and pulled her close. The need to kiss her and tell that she is an amazing woman. They snuggled up together looking over the water.

"We better be getting back before the team worries about us" Said Sara getting warm in Gils arms.

"Yes you're right, lets head on back so we can return the bike and go get cleaned up for supper." said Gil letting go of her to get up.

After they left their Island rendevous and returned their bike they headed back to the resort they both arrived at their room.

"Well, I need a shower care to join me?" Asked Gil reaching out his hand for Sara's.

"That sounds wonderful." She said taking his hand, heading to the shower as they stripped each other and got in.

While they were showering the others were getting ready for dinner.

Greg was nervous so he got dressed and went and knocked on Nicks door.

"Hey man what's up?" Asked Nick smiling.

"Do you think the girls will actually show up?" asked Greg sound a bit of worry.

"Sure why not? We are both great looking guys, who also by the way are available. Also, we all live in Nevada and can continue this at home if all goes good tonight." Said Nick smiling and continuing to dress.

"Ya, I never thought of it that way! That would be great too!" said Greg thinking better about things than when he walked in the door.

"Ok I'm ready lets's go find our ladies." said Nick all decked out in a dress shirt and black jean. Greg was wearing a polo shirt and black jeans.

"Ok let's go!" said Greg as they both walked out of Nick's room.

By the time Gil and Sara were done making out in the shower then dressing it was 5:50pm.

"Hey are we meeting everyone down in the lounge?" Asked Sara.

"I"m not real sure, let me call and find out." said Gil and picked up his cell and made his calls.

"We are, they will be down there around 6pm." said Gil as he walked towards her giving her a sweet peck on the lips.

"Ok I'm ready, it's 5:55 we better get going." said Sara taking Gils hand.

"Oh and the boys have dates! Nick said and they both live in Nevada. Can you believe that?" said Gil as they walked down the hall

"Well I hope it works out for them. Those two deserve some happiness like you give me honey." said Sara smiling and took a tighter grip on Gil's hand

"I love you honey." Said Gil with a kiss on her hand.

"I love you to Gil" Said Sara stopping and kissing him on the lips softly and then they continued walking to the lounge.

"Nick do you see them? It's 6:00, I wonder if we got stood up?" asked Greg

"No we didn't look to your right now will you stop worrying." said Nick as he took off towards the ladies with Greg right on his tail.

"Well hello ladies. You're looking great tonight." said Greg smiling

"Yes you are ladies are we gonna eat here or would you like to go out?" asked Nick

"We can stay here it is fine." said Nikki

"Ok ladies shall we?" Nick says and puts out his arm for Jesse to take and Greg does the same for Nikki

Sara and Gil catch a view of the guys and their dates while they are walking into the lounge.

"Look at that Gil the guys really are gentlemen." Sara says smiling

"Yes they are. I can picture Nick being that way but not Greg, he is so wild." said Gil smiling and he and Sara walks toward the guys.

"Hello Greg , Nick and ladies." said Gil smiling

"Hi boss and Sara." said Greg

"Hey Griss and Sara , ladies this is our boss, Gil Grissom and his fiancé; Sara Sidle" said Nick while looking at Gil and Sara.

"Hi, I'm Nikki and this is Jesse?" Said Nikki pointing to her friend.

" Very Nice to meet you Nikki and Jesse." said Gil smiling

"Were you guys going out to eat? You could join us if you would like?" said Sara smiling

"Don't take this wrong guys but we were thinking alone time would be better." said Greg smiling at Nikki

"No problem we will see you later then." said Gil

"Ok we will see you later guys." Nick said as they walked off with their ladies arm in arm

When Gil and Sara finally make it to the table where the rest of the team is sitting waiting on them, they were having a few drinks while they waited.

"Well here they are. " said Catherine smiling at the two and holding onto Warricks hand

"It's about time!" Jim said laughing sitting next to Sophia.

"We was wondering if you was actually were going to join us." said Catherine

"Yes we ran into Greg ,Nick and their ladies and had to say hi" said Sara smiling

"Yes they seem like real nice girls." said Gil looking around for the guys and their dates and when he seen them he had to smile.

"What are you looking at honey?" ask Sara

"I see the guys and their dates in a corner booth they look so happy." said Gil smiling over at Sara "Like the way you make me feel."

"Gil you are so sweet." said Sara grabbing his hand

"You know what Cath I never told you but you make me feel like a million bucks when I'm with you" said Warrick smiling giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Oh honey I love you so much." said Cath takeing his hand in hers to holds it

"What's wrong Jim and Sophia not getting along?" asked Catherine

"Yes, why?" asked Jim

"Well we all poured out our hearts and you two say noting at all." said Catherine

"Well, I guess we are just shy about this kinda stuff. Jim knows I love him more than anything that's all that counts right honey?" said Sophia smiling at Jim and he smiles back.

"Right honey I sure do and I love you too sweetheart so much it hurts when we are apart." said Jim smiling and taking Sophia's hand in his.

"Well what are we waiting for? We are all together now let's order." said Sara

The group all agreed

After they had gotten done with their meals, the couple's decided to take a walk outside. Greg and Nick had the same idea as the team seen them walking around arm in arm with their ladies.

"That is so sweet!" said Catherine watching the guys.

"I wonder if they will get lucky tonight." said Warrick

"Honey the way those girls are hanging on them, I would say that's a good possibility. One thing is for sure, I better be. " said Catherine smiling at Warrick.

"You definatly are honey, soon as we get to our room." said Warick

"Well guys I think we are gonna turn in I am kinda tired." said Catherine

"Ya we know Catherine, try not to be so loud tonight please," said Jim laughing as Catherine's mouth dropped .

"Night Catherine. " said Gil

"Night Gil" said Catherine and walked away with Warrick in tow.

"Now that was funny." said Jim laughing

"Yes that was she was shocked." said Gil laughing

"Hey we can't help it we get a little loud now can we Sophia." said Sara

"No guys we can't, the stuff you do to us we can't even hear ourselves we are out of it" said Sophia.

"Lets head back to our rooms for the night." said Jim

"I think that's a good idea now don't scream Jim." said Sara and Gil busted out laughing

"What are you laughing at bug man Mr come for me Sara come for me. " said Jim laughing as Gils face turned red.

"OK We are even! Goodnight everyone" said Gil

The guys are about to go back to their rooms when they ask the ladies if they would like to go to their rooms. They both agreed so Nikki went to Greg's room and Jesse went to Nicks room

"Would you like something to drink? Asked Nick

"No thanks." said Jesse looking around.

As Nick sat down on the couch and put his arm around Jesse's shoulder she turned her head to his and gave him one mind blowing kiss that led to Nick licking her bottom lip for her to open up and allowing him to tongue dance with her and their movements went till the couch got to small and they wound up on the bed under the sheets with Jesse moaning and groaning.

"Yes Nick yes that feels so good" Jesse said as Nick went down to suck in a nipple and licked his way to her pussy and started to tease her clit with his tongue.

"Oh honey you are so good for me don't leave me ever please." said Nick continuing his pleasuring on Jesse as he came to the point of no return when she yelled to him

"Nick honey I need you now please Nick" said Jesse reaching for his cock to give him the idea

"Ok honey here I come." he said and puts on the condom and goes over to Jesse and lays in between her legs enters her slowly and gently and his thrusts were driving them both crazy the feel of one anothers skins touching was like heaven till they both climaxed and she laid in Nicks arms.

"So when you going back to Nevada sweetheart!" asked Nick holding her close to him

"We leave 2 days from now. We might all be taking the same plane back " said Nick smiling

As she told him their flight info he smiled and said "We are on the same flight. this is great and we can sit together hopefully I want to spend as much time possible with you." said Nick smiling and kissing her neck making her moan

"Will you stay the night with me Jesse?" asked Nick praying for a yes

"Yes I would love to." said Jesse cuddling up close to Nick and closing her eyes to sleep.

While in the other room Nikki and Greg were sitting on the couch talking. All the sudden Nikki got the urge to kiss Greg. He was wanting access to her mouth and then he got it. They played tongue tag. When their tongues got tired he laid her on the couch and started to make out with her there. They decided to take it somewhere more comfortable.

"Oh yes Greg you make me feel so good. " said Nikki

"Oh honey I have every intention to make you feel good trust me." Greg was going down to her clit as he started liking her and playing with her clit with his tongue she was in heaven by the things Greg was doing to her.

"Greg please I need you in me." said Nikki begging for her release.

Greg got up, grabbed a condom from his suitcase and put it on then laid back down on the bed in between her legs as entered her slowly and gently and started to short thrusts to get her going and he eventually speeded up till they were both wanting release. He added sucking her nipples to the game to get her closer to finish.

"Come for me Nikki!" said Greg as he continued to thrust into her and suck till she let out a moan. Then he hit his climax as well and they both laid there spent from the activity.

"God I love you Nikki" said Greg smiling as he took her in his arms

"I love you to Greg." said Nikki smiling and feeling Greg's arms around her.

"I hope we can continue the relationship back in Nevada I feel so complete with you." said Greg smiling

"I would like that to Greg and I never felt as complete with anyone as with you either." said Nikki

"When do you head back to Nevada?' asked Greg hoping it was the day he goes back

"2 days from now." said Nikki rubbing on Gregs chest

"Hey so do we! " said Greg smiling, happy and content

They exchanged info and turned out again they are on the same flight back to Nevada.

"Would you like to spend the night here with me?" asked Greg scared for her answer

"I would love to." said Nikki cuddling up to Greg

A/N

Thanks to my beta KutostoGil for doing the great job she did on this chapter thanks and I look forward to working with you more in the future and anytime I forget to mention my beta's name it will always be kutostoGil


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, everyone met up at the lounge for breakfast.

"So what are we going to do today on our last day here?" asked Jim who already knew what he wanted to do.

"It doesn't matter to me what we do but let's all do something together." said Cath squeezing to Warrick's hand.

"I've got an idea if no one else does; let's go horseback riding again since we have done all we wanted to do already. Anyone object?" suggested Greg hoping no one would object.

"Yeah, it would be nice to get on a horse again because when we get back to Vegas we won't be able to do it." said Jim smiling knowing that's what he wanted to do.

"Well I've never ridden a horse." said Nikki.

"No problem, you can ride with me. " said Greg smiling taking Nikki's hand in his.

"Well to tell you the truth, I've never ridden either." said Jesse with a slight frown.

"It's ok Honey, you can ride with me. " said Nick.

"Well, how much are we going to have to have to pay? I am not sure I have enough." said Nikki.

"Honey I will pay your way; don't worry." said Greg smiling.

"Thank you Greg." said Nikki smiling.

"You are welcome sweetheart." said Greg.

"Jesse, forget about paying. I am paying your way too Honey." said Nick smiling.

"Thank you Nick." said Jesse and taking his hand in hers.

"Hey, I have an idea. After riding, why don't we take a sunset cruise?" said Sara.

"Oh yeah, the booze cruise; that be sweet." said Greg thinking about getting his hands on Nikki again.

"You and drinking Greg; I don't know about you." said Gil laughing and the team and the girls joined in.

"Well, we might as well have our last night here be a hot one." said Warrick trying to give Greg a hand.

They all agreed it was horseback riding and the Booze Cruise tonight and hangover hell

tomorrow.

They waited for the bus to take them to the stables.

Once they arrived the girls were told they had to ride their own horses but they stayed next to their men.

After awhile on the trail, they stopped near a stream so the horses could get a drink and rest for a bit,

"We are taking a 20min break for the horses to rest then we will move on ahead," said the tour guide,

Nick and Greg took their girls down towards the stream.

"It's peaceful here." said Nikki.

"Yes, I like it like this." said Jesse.

"I know a place in Nevada that's just like this; peaceful and quiet. Maybe we can all go together sometime." said Nick smiling and holding onto Jesse from behind.

"Sounds good to me; what about you ladies?" said Greg, also holding onto Nikki from behind.

"Sounds perfect." said Jesse smiling and holding onto Nick's arms.

"I would love to." said Nikki smiling holding onto Greg's arms.

"Well, we better head back." said Nick looking at the time and taking Jesse's hand and Greg and Nikki followed.

"Everyone saddle up please so we can resume the tour; thank you." said the tour guide.

By the end of the tour everyone was sore and went back to the lodge to take naps, make love, then take showers and dress for the cruise.

When they met in the lobby, they were all dressed to kill. The guys will have to be watching their women tonight that's for sure and the women will have to watch their men too.

"Well I see everyone is ready." said Gil and he walked off towards the desk to get them a ride to the ship.

When they arrived at the cruise ship the men paid for their ladies to board. They all

boarded and found a few tables near each other. The ship staff found out they had a large group and put 2 tables together to accommodate them.

"Let's order drinks, shall we?" said Jim and stopped a waitress and they all placed their drink orders.

Waiting for the drinks arrive they began to talk.

"So, Jesse and Nikki, how are our boys treating you?" asked Catherine.

"I can't speak for Nikki, but Nick is a dream come true." said Jesse smiling and grabbing on to Nick's hand.

"Well, Greg is a real sweetheart and I wouldn't trade him for the world." said Nikki taking Greg's hand in hers.

"Wow seems like every one of us is going home happy and no longer lonely." said Jim surprised and happy for everyone.

"When do you ladies leave back to Nevada ? asked Gil.

"Same time as you guys do we are all on the same flight." said Jesse smiling.

"Now that's wild, but great. It means you can sit with the guys on the plane back." said Sara smiling.

"The guys said you live in Nevada ; where about if I may ask?" asked Jim curiously.

"We are from Carson City." said Jesse.

"Ok that's a way to go from Las Vegas." said Gil.

"Well if things work out, maybe we can move to Las Vegas . I would love to be closer to Nick." said Jesse.

"If you want, maybe when I get the time off again, I can come down there to you and visit. Or I can come down to get you and you can stay with me for a week. " said Nick hoping she would say yes.

"I would love that Nick; thank you. It's going be hard enough to be without you while we are apart." said Jesse with a depressing face.

"Well Honey, we can always call each other and talk to keep each other company. Besides, if you ever need me, you just tell me and I will be in the car on the way to you ASAP ok," said Nick with a very serious look on his face,

"Same here Nikki; when I get time, I want to see you again. You know you can call me anytime you want to talk to me or need me for anything at all. I know it's going to be hard to be apart after these last few days, but we can all do it because we'll all see each other again " said Greg looking for her approval.

"I would love that Greg thank you." said Nikki with a kiss.

The group ate and drank; all but Sara. She didn't want to hurt the baby in any way, so she drank juice while the others got drunk out of their minds. Sara sat and laughed at them.

"Hey honey." said Gil in a slurred voice.

"Yes sweetheart?" Sara answered; smiling, knowing he was drunk.

"I am getting pretty drunk here and I'm craving you." said Gil seductively and started getting closer to her.

"Oh you are?" said Sara teasing him.

"Why don't we head back to the room and I can make you mine on the bed. I want to do you so bad, I can't see straight." said Gil, picturing her on the bed naked and wet.

"Why don't we see if we can get all the drunks to leave with us?" said Sara talking about the rest of the team and girls.

"That's not funny, Honey. We can't help it we partied too hard on our last night here. If you don't hurry. I'm gonna take you right here." said Gil getting hornier by the moment.

"You can wait till we get to our room then, I will get a hold of that big cock of yours and play lollipop with it. So just hold on." said Sara. (Gil groaned at her suggestion.)

"That just made things worse my dear. I need you outside now; no waiting." said Gil grabbing Sara and taking her outside in the rear of the cruise ship.

"Gil we can't do this here, what if we get caught?" asked Sara.

"We will make it quick so we don't get caught." said Gil starting to nibble on her neck and other places.

"Oh God Gil." said Sara.

"Hey anyone seen Gil and Sara?" asked Jim.

"No." said Catherine.

"I don't think they would leave without telling us." said Jim.

"No, I know they would have told us if they were leaving." said Cath.

"Maybe they are making out somewhere." said Jim.

"You never know with those two." said Jim smiling and walking towards the table.

Meanwhile outside, things was getting back to normal with Gil and Sara after a rushed

bout of lovemaking.

"I think I am ready to go back to the resort." said Gil.

"Ok. I will get the rest of them together; come on you can help me. " said Sara taking off towards the entry door.

"Ok, I will do what I can." said Gil.

They both went in and collected the rest of the drunks, called their ride and went back to the resort to sleep off their booze cruise.

A/N

I would like to send out a thank you to twisted puppy for the beta job and check out her workshe is a great writer also


	14. Chapter 14

With all the fun they had, it was time for bed But Grissom had other idea, and he wasn't taking no for and answer. He wanted his woman and he wanted her now. He guessed it was the alcohol talking or he just loved to make love to her. He wasn't sure but he was defiantly going to find out if it killed him. Sara walked it the room and like a beast, Gill grabbed her, hard, but not enough he would hurt her.

"I want you woman, I want you now." Gil said with a growl.

"Not as much as I want you lover boy" Sara said back to him.

Gil started to sink is teeth into skin right the nape of her neck. Just hard enough to turn her on.

"Oh you nasty boy you, you want what I have." She asked him.

Gil just stood there shaking his head but never letting her go.

"Oh you're going have to do better then that if you want what I have" She snarled at him.

This time he growled back," Then I will just take you right here and now, do with you what I will."

"Then I'm all yours." She purred back in to his ear, starting to lick and nibble on it.

"Get into the bed babe, now." He said a bit rough.

All their words were spoken with their eyes, dark with sultry and full of desire.

Sara pushed Gil to the bed. He moved up the bed to the head board. Grabbing the post to hold on with all his might. Sara kneeled on the bed moving up to straddle him. Grabbing his member a bit rough, to guide herself down. Gil closed his eyes tight; a low growl escaped his throat. Sara had a sexy smile and proceeded to rock to a rhythm. Her hands placed on his chest, rubbing up and down with every rocking motion. Feeling his nipples harden with every moan. Gils knuckles were growing whiter the tighter he held on, arching up to meet her every movement. The more she rocked the more he growled. He was spiraling out of control. He hoped he could last for her benefit. But at this point all he cared about was that she was making him lose all self control, and he loved it. Her walls closed around him feeling her lose control. He grabbed her hip, flipping her over. He wasn't ready to climax yet. He wanted her to come and coat him with her juices. When he hear her scream he slowed down and smile as he watched her come down from her high.

She slowly opened her eyes to see him smiling. She knew she was in trouble because he had yet to climax. Knowing him well enough, she wasn't going anywhere soon. She smiled back and thought. Well if this is how he wants it, I'm going to make him work for it. She slowly worked her way back up the bed and grabbed the posts. She smiled a devilish smile and started to lick her lips.

He watched her smile that smile. He knew she wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Well I see you not going to let me win, are you?" He said

"Bring it on. Want to play? I'll show you how to play." She calmly said.

His eyes darken from his arousal, even more now. He penetrated her body in short, gentle

strokes. He started moving slowly inside her. Pleasure continued to build. Slowly he started to build up his speed, quickening his pace, and pounding in to her. She matched him with every trust, arching up to meet him. Desperate moans growing with every thrust.

She was losing the battle again. She was coming "OH YESSSS HARDER GIL" He crushed her lips on is own groan. He new he was losing control when he quickened his pace even more now, pounding harder into her.

She lost all control of her body. Her breath caught, as he release her mouth. Her walls begin to pulse erratically, tighten around his member, and with a cry that sent her over the edge. "Give it to me SARAAAAAA", as he exploded with all of his might. Holding all of his weight above her. Not trying to hurt her or the baby.

"Remind me not to challenge you in a bet." She laughs

"I love you Sara." He said as he rolled off her and pulled her close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxGSRCSIxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning everyone had to get up early to pack then check out of their rooms before catching their ride to the airport.

The first sign of Gil waking up, Sara turned to face him

"How's your head today sweetheart? asked Sara knowing it was probably pounding from the booze last night.

"It hurts again. I must have gotten really drunk last night." said Gil looking at Sara and putting his arms around her.

"Yes you did my dear. Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Asked Sara hoping he would remember their extra curricular activities.

"I remember everything, every kiss, every touch, every moan, and every groan." said Gil smiling and rubbing his hand over her cheek.

"Good I also found a place I didn't know about on you that makes you very aroused too." said Sara smiling.

"Oh you did, and where might that be Ms Sidle?" asked Grissom curiously.

"I'll show you when we get home. If I show you now, we'll never get up." said Sara with a slight grin.

"You know what? You're probably right, so I look forward to that when we get home." Gil said as he started to get up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCSIGSRxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team and the girls all met up in the lobby with their luggage, waiting on their ride's to the airport.

"So Gil, how are you gonna play off this relationship at work, if I may ask?" asked Catherine and all head turn to hear what was about to be said.

"Well, since we plan on getting married before the baby arrives, I'll tell Eckile as soon as possible, and if we need to be put on different shift I will go so Sara can be with you guys." said Gil looking into Sara's eyes.

"Honey you can't do that! You need the team as much as they need you." Sara said.

"Babe, you need them as much or maybe even more than I do. I know the guys and Catherine will take care of you as long as you are with them. I won't worry as much." Gil informed her.

"Hey maybe she can report to Catherine. That way she can stay on graveyard and she can do her evaluations and no one will have to be separated from anybody." said Nick trying to give a silver lining to the situation.

"I never thought of that one. That would be great, I wouldn't mind doing it for you guys and Gil you could use a assistant." replied Catherine smiling at the same time.

"I'll talk to Eckile about it and tell him I need a assistant. Then I'll pick Catherine to do it. That why she will take care of Sara for me." said Gil smiling

"That would be great, thank you Catherine." said Sara moving to hug her

"It's my pleasure Sara. Anything to help, and besides I can be there emotionally wise since I been thru pregnancy before. I can help you deal with the changes." said Catherine looking at Sara seeing her nervous each time the baby is brought up.

"Hey the bus is here to pick us up lets get going guys." said Warrick taking Catherine's hand in his as the other couples did the same. They all boarded the bus to the airport.

When they arrived at the airport then getting all checked in, it wasn't long till they boarded their planes. All the couples sat together.

Gil and Sara went to the middle of the plane and sat across from Jim and Sophia.

"So how are you guys gonna handle this new romance when we get home?" Gil asked Jim.

"Well for starters, we'll be spending a lot of time together. I also imagine we'll take turned sleeping at each others places. I know my life will be much better." said Jim smiling at Sophia then giving her kiss while taking her hand in his

"I wonder how the guys will cope when the girls go home. I imagine it's gonna to be rough for a while. I know what it's like, pure torture." said Sara remembering when Gil left her in San Francisco.

" Honey, I'm not going anywhere this time, so you're stuck with me for as long as you'll have me my dear." Gil said with a kiss then taking her hand in his, holding it near to his heart

"This heart beats for you and only you. Don't you ever forget that babe." said Gil.

"I love you so much Gil, I'm so glad this happened. I know our child will love you. You're one of a kind and I'm glad you are mine." Sara stated before kissing Gil on the lips a few times.

"Hey, hey you two get a room already." said Jim laughing. That got Sara to laugh and took her hand in his.

"I love you, so much Jim. You're my adopted father, never forget that." said Sara

"I know honey, and if that man ever steps out of line you let me know, I will set him straight again." said Jim squeezing her hand.

"Jim you don't have to worry about that. She is my world, I need her more than anything." Gil Said smiling at Sara and putting his arm next to hers on the arm rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCSIGSRxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honey, as soon as we get back, are we gonna hit Lindsey with the new relationship?" asked Warrick

"I don't see any problem with that, She has always loved you honey and she will be surprised I got my head out of my ass and actually went for you." said Catherine.

"You mean you been wanting me for awhile and haven't said anything?" said Warrick

"Actually, yes I was to afraid to make a move. Afraid you would blow me off and I wasn't prepared for a heartbreak" said Catherine looking away.

"Well to tell you the truth, I been wanting you too, but I was afraid you would shoot me down, but hey that doesn't seem to matter now we are together. Nothing will tear us apart." said Warrick with a wink of his eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCSIGSRxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours have past in their fifteen hour trip back to Vegas. They are stuck in the Miami Airport with a 4 hour layover. Everyone had decided food would be good, so they found a restaurant in the airport to get something to eat while they waited.

After they ate, they all took walks holding the hands of their partners thru the airport looking around. Nick and Greg took the girls over to a seat and held onto their hands.

"You know it is going to be so hard to see you leave Jesse. I still wish that you weren't so damb far away. I'm personally going to miss the touches and kisses and having someone to sleep with. It's gonna be torture for me." said Nick as he turned his head so she couldn't see the pain in his eyes.

"You're right Nick, when we get home it's going to be lonely day's and night's. Nikki, I want you to know, I will always love you even if you love me or not. This, motioning with his hands between them, I'll always remember and treasure the memories of our times together." Said Greg and he was so emotional, he had to get up out of his seat and walk away.

The girls gave each other a look and Nikki took off after Greg and Jesse took Nick's arm in hers

"Nick we'll still be talking on the phone and as far as anyone else is concerned. I'm taken there will be no other man for me but you. Nikki and I have been discussing moving to Vegas to be with you guys. I understand the cost of living is higher there so it may take us awhile and we would have to save up the money but we both want to be with you very much." said Jesse smiling

"Honey, for starters you can stay with me awhile or hell if I'm lucky, permanently it's not like we didn't stay together on the island. We cuddled, slept, ate, and showered together. It would be the same as living together, technically" said Nick trying to win his gal over.

"I never thought of it that way. You're right but I would need help moving and I have to find some people to want to help me." said Jesse

"I'll help and I know Greg will. We'll take a few days off and come down to you guys then move your stuff up to Vegas. I could rent a storage locker so you will have time to go thru everything." said Nick smiling.

"That sounds great Nick. I love you so much don't ever leave me." said Jesse and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Honey, you are one of a kind. I'll never let you go unless you ask me to." said Nick kissing Jesse's forehead and holding tight.

Nikki finally caught up with Greg near the windows looking out over the landing strips.

"Greg are you ok sweetheart?" asked Nikki worried.

"Oh ya, I'll be fine. It's just going to take some time to get used to you not being there, that's all. It's gonna be painful but I will have to get used to it." Greg said looking out the window so she couldn't see his tears fall.

"Listen Greg, Jesse and I been discussing moving to Vegas to be with you guys, but we'll have to save up a lot of money. I imagine the cost to live there is high and we gotta have the money to, but we want to be with you so bad we would do about anything." said Nikki.

"Well you know you could stay with me. It's not like we weren't living together all those night we slept together, and made love, and ate together, and spent all our time together.

Nikki please live with me. I need you with me. I don't think I can handle this separation for to long." said Greg looking in her eyes.

"Greg, I would love to move in with you, but I have to find or pay people to help me move. I need money for that too." said Nikki looking away.

"No you don't. Nick and I will help you. We'll get you packed and moved in with us in no time. I imagine Jesse wants to be with Nick. We can move both of you at once." said Greg smiling.

"That would be great. I know she wants him as bad as I want you. I guess we'll be moving out of out aunts house and in with you guys real soon." said Nikki so happy tears that there were falling down her face.

"I love you so much Nikki, You'll never know." said Greg holding her in his arms.

"I love you to Greg. You are my one and only, forever." said Nikki looking into Greg's face and placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

The flight was finally called, and everyone boarded the plane back to Vegas, back to the only life they knew with crimes and criminals

A/N This chapter was Beta'd by Kudostogil my writing partner because I know Twisted Puppy had her own business to attend to thanks Kudostogil


	15. Chapter 15

Once everyone arrived back in Las Vegas, it was time to retrieve luggage and to head home with their wonderful memories from the Bahamas . It was also a sad time for Nick and Greg because they had to part with Jesse and Nikki.

"Well I guess it's time to part; no matter how much I don't want to." said Jesse with tears starting to fall.

"Honey, it's not forever; you have my cell number. I am just a phone call away; day or night sweetheart and hopefully soon we will be together permanently." said Nick wiping Jesse's tears away.

"I love you so much Nick. I am going to miss you so much" said Jesse putting her arms around Nick.

"I tell you what, why don't you move in with me? I'm not sure I can take being away from you too long." said Nick smiling at Jesse.

"I would love that Nick, but the only thing is I have to get help packing and moving my stuff." said Jesse.

"No you don't. Greg and I will help you and Nikki move at the same time. One trip and we will all be together; the way it should be." said Nick smiling and holding Jesse's hand.

"I would love that Nick and I know Nikki would too." said Jesse giving him a kiss on the lips.

Then Jesse and Nikki's ride arrives to pick them up and Jesse sees them.

"Next time we meet my dear, it will be to move you in with me. I guess your ride is here. Call me everyday let me know how you are ok? Please Jesse?" said Nick with a tear falling down his face as he gives her a hug and a passionate kiss goodbye.

"I will, I promise Nick. I love you I will see you." said Jesse walking away all Nick could do was watch her walk away and it was so painful it brought more tears to his eyes.

Nick was watching Greg's goodbye with Nikki knowing exactally how he was feeling and as she walked away with Jesse he walked up to him.

"Hey you ok man?" Nick asked him.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I am going to miss her so much Nick" said Greg with tears in his eyes.

"Well hopefully soon they will call us to come and get them." said Nick smiling."Yeah I told Nikki she could live with me and we would move her." said Greg with a slight smile.

"That's the same thing I told Jesse all they have to do is call and we can take off and move them and everyone will be happy and together." said Nick.

"Let's get out of here Nick." said Greg.

"Ok let's go buddy." said Nick putting his arm on Greg's shoulder and grabbing his suitcase in the the meantime Gil and Sara were grabbing their luggage.

"So are we heading to our townhouse my dear?" asked Gil smiling.

"Yes Gil that sounds great to me." Sara said smiling back at him

"Oh yeah, you also have to show me the new place you found on my body that gets me aroused too; don't forget." said Gil with a wink.

"You are right. I said when we got home and as soon as we get there WATCH OUT." said Sara licking her lips.

"I am so looking forward to it honey and Sara will you move in with me honey please?" asked Gil hoping for a yes.

"That sounds wonderful Gil my apartment lease is up next month. I was about to renew it." said Sara smiling

"No need to renew it now and we can get movers over to pack and move your things for you to the townhouse." said Gil with a kiss.

"I guess I should make a doctors appointment; to make sure everything is alright." said Sara smiling.

"Well as soon as we can we will move you into the townhouse. Honey, I have a question for you; would you mind me tagging along with you to your doctor visit?" asked Gil wanting to be a part of everything in Sara's life from now on.

"That's fine with me Gil. I would love you to be there with me." said Sara smiling and giving him a slow passionate kiss

"Well let's head home honey to your new home with me forever." said Gil as they got into a cab and headed to the townhouse.

The others grabbed cabs and headed for home Catherine's house her and Warrick had arrived no one was home Lindsey stayed with her grandmother while she was gone so they had the whole house to themselves.

"Oh sweetheart how would you like to stay here with me today and tonight Lindsey won't be home till I go get her from my mothers and besides I don't want you to leave." said Catherine with a bit of hunger in her eyes.

"Baby I would love to stay with you forever if I had a chance." said Warrick taking her in his arms.

"I would love that to honey." said Catherine as she began to kiss Warrick. She suddenly felt ill and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

As soon as Warrick heard her getting sick he ran to her side.

"Baby, are you ok?" asked Warrick as he put his hand in her hair.

"Sweetheart I am scared I been throwing up the past 2 days" said Catherine with a look of worry

"Maybe you just ate something bad or something." said Warrick trying to calm her down as he was rubbing her back.

"I hope you are right honey but I want to go get a test to be sure." said Catherine looking away from Warrick

"Honey even if you are pregnant I want to be with you. Would you like to go get a test now? It will put your mind at ease." said Warrick.

"Yes, I would. Warrick do you feel like driving?" asked Catherine.

"Sure baby just give me the keys." said Warrick and they took off towards the drug store.

In the mean time Jim and Sophia was getting comfortable on Jim's sofa when all the sudden Sophia jumped up and headed to the bathroom and started throwing up.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" Jim asked her rubbing on her back.

"I am not sure honey." said Sophia.

"What's wrong?" asked Jim concerned.

"I hate to say this but I need a pregnancy test; and Jim if I am pregnant, I am sorry." said Sophia crying.

"Honey how do you know you didn't eat bad food or something." said Jim smiling.

"I been throwing up the past 2 day's while you was in bed asleep I closed the bathroom door so I wouldn't wake you up." said Sophia crying heavy now.

"You should have woken me up but it's ok, I can help you now." Jim said smiling.

"I know you will Jim. I love you so much." said Sophia getting up to hug him.

"Hey it's ok don't cry honey if you are pregnant that just gives me one more chance to be a good father even if I am old as the hills." said Jim smiling.

"Honey, you are calling yourself old and you wear me out in bed?" Sophia teased; smiling at Jim.

"Ok honey let's go get your test to see if we are being blessed or not." said Jim with a grin from ear to ear

"Ok Jim I love you so much and if you want a baby then so do I." said Sophia and they took off out the door on the way to the they arrived they walked in seeing Catherine and Warrick in line to check out.

"Hey guys, funny seeing you here." said Jim.

"Yeah we needed to pick up a few things." said Catherine trying to hide the pregnancy test.

""Yeah, well we came here for one of those to Catherine so you don't have to hide it." said Sophia with a smile.

"You too man; can't you picture us all pregnant at the same time?" said Catherine in a shock.

"Yeah we would have to all find babysitters." said Jim laughing which led the rest of them to ease up and laugh too.

"Hey we could put Lindsey to work." said Warrick laughing.

"I don't think so honey, have to find babysitters." said Catherine smiling

"Well we will let you guys go and let us know and as soon as we find out we will let you know ok?" said Sophia smiling.

"Sure thing guys good luck." said Catherine with a smile walking out the door to meet up with Warrick outside.

"Honey can this really be happening?" asked Catherine.

"What's that sweetheart?" said Warrick teasing.

"Could we all have gotten pregnant on the trip?" asked Catherine.

"Honey anything is possible" said Warrick with a smile.

"That's what I am afraid of" said Catherine looking away from Warrick

"I guess we will find out soon" said Warrick taking her to the car and heading back to Catherine's house to get their results.

Thanks to my beta Twisted Puppy for all her help "Thanks alot Kelly"


	16. Chapter 16

When Gil and Sara arrived at the townhouse Gil paid the taxi driver and carried his and Sara's luggage to the door.

"Welcome home honey." Said Gil with a smile he then turned around and unlocked the door and took the luggage inside.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Said Sara beginning to cry.

"What's wrong honey?" Asked Gil as he ran over and took her hands in his.

"Nothing Gil I am just so happy. I always dreamed of this happening but never thought it ever would. It just don't seem real." said Sara looking at Gil

"Well it's real honey it's not a dream I am really yours and we are getting married and having a baby and this is really your home too." Said Gil smiling and giving her a real passionate kiss on the lips.

They continued on into the house and gave her tour of her new home.

Meanwhile back at Catherine's house they just arrived back and as soon as the went inside Catherine took off towards the bathroom to take the tests there was actually 2 of them she didn't trust one of them.

As soon as Brass got Sophia back to his place she took off towards the bathroom with her 2 tests taking the idea from Catherine and believe 2 results could be different and if so a dr would need to test her to check to see if she is pregnant. But they were both hoping they would be the same positive. She had went and done both tests and took them and went and returned to Jim's side on the couch.

"Well honey what did they say." Asked Jim smiling

"It takes 5 minutes and I am afraid to look." Said Sophia looking at the floor.

"I tell you what in 5 minutes we will go together and check them ok honey." Said Jim smiling and taking her hand in his.

At Catherine's house the 5 minutes wait is over and the results was ready to be viewed.

"Well Cath you gonna go check the results?" Asked Warrick.

"I am afraid to honey why don't you check." Said Catherine with her eyes closed.

"I have an idea why don't we both go and find out together sweetheart." Said Warrick and took her hand in his and pulled her off the couch and held her hand to the bathroom.

"Well it seems wee got 2 plus signs my dear which means?" asked Warrick knowing the answer already.

"I am pregnant oh my GOD how am I gonna tell Lindsey ?" said

Catherine through her tears

"We will tell her together and Honey would you do me the honors and marry me?" Asked Warrick looking into Catherine's eyes.

"Yes honey I will marry you it will give Lindsey a father too." Said Catherine smiling and holding onto Warrick's neck.

Meanwhile back at Brass's house.

"Well it been over 5 minutes sweetheart you ready to go check the results with me" Said Jim getting up off the couch.

"Yes I guess now is a good time to get it over with." said Sophia getting up and taking Jim's hand in hers and heading to the bathroom.

When they arrive the two tests are sitting on the sink and Jim walks up to them.

"Honey come here." Jim calls to Sophia who was standing by the door.

"OMG 2 positives Jim we are having a baby." said Sophia crying.

"Hey hey stop crying honey this is great. I can now have a real family as you know Ellie isn't really my child but this baby is. I am so happy thank you honey I love you so much will you marry me?" Asked Jim

"Jim are you serious?" Asked Sophia the question was shocking to her.

"Yes I am very serious I want this child to have a complete family " Said Jim smiling at her

"In that case yes Jim I will marry you." said Sophia through her tears of happiness.

"I wonder what Catherine's test turned out? I will call here and let her know about our results and news." said Sophia dialing her cell phone.

"I am gonna call Gil he will never believe this." Said Jim taking out his cell phone to call Gil.

While Catherine answers Sophia's call Warrick sits on the sofa and holds her.

"Hello oh hi Sophia so how did your test go?" Asked Catherine.

"Well it looks like in 9 months I will be a mommy and Jim will be a daddy how about yours Catherine?" asked Sophia.

"Well it looks like we have 3 babies conceived in the Bahamas can you believe that?" Said Catherine.

"Oh ya before I forget Jim asked me to marry him and I accepted" said Sophia

"The same thing happened here Warrick asked me to marry him and I accepted." Said Catherine.

While sitting next to Sophia Jim finally got a hold of Gil.

"Hi Jim what's up?" said Gil

"You will never guess so I will tell you. You aren't the only upcoming father my friend." said Jim

"What do you mean Jim?" Asked Gil confused.

"Well it turns out Sophia and Catherine are both pregnant also." Said Jim

"Really that's great congratulations Jim " Said Gil happy for his friend.

"And we are all engaged also some news huh." said Jim kinda giddy

"Ya it is wow but it is great still that Bahamas trip was a way to let our inner feelings out and that's for sure and look what it made us all couples for life." said Gil

"Ya our sperm must have been on overdrive." Said Jim laughing.

"Ya they were on a mission." said Gil laughing.

"Who would have thought it. You know what would be something if Nick and Greg's ladies was pregnant also all the babies conceived in the Bahamas must have been something in the water." said Gil laughing.

"Ya they both may get a shocker too but I know they would take care of their child if they had one." said Jim.

"Ya I have no doubt they would and it will make Greg grow up being a daddy no more acting crazy and be more grown up and responsible." Said Gil.

"I feel sorry for the guys that their girls are so far way." said Jim.

"Ya but you never know if they are pregnant the guys might go right down there and get them to have them close by during their pregnancy and have them with them if they have any problems." Said Gil getting ancy with the things Sara is doing in front of him.

"Well I guess I will talk to you later Gil" Said Jim.

"Ok bye Jim." Said Gil rubbing his erection with his hand.

"Bye Gil." Said Jim and hung up.

Once Gil got off the phone he looked at Sara who was stood in front of him with no clothes on and touching herself in very intimate places. He was getting harder by the minute and stepped towards her.

"Well Ms Sidle is there something I can help you with?" Asked Gil with a smile.

"Why yes Dr. Grissom there is. " Said Sara

"And what might that be Ms. Sidle?" Asked Gil licking his lips

"I have a few spots needing an examination." Said Sara moving closer to him and pointed to her pussy, and breasts, and her lips.

"Well I will just have to examine them won't I." Said Gil putting his lips to hers and they started towards the bedroom all the while she was undressing him on the way.


	17. Chapter 17

When they arrived at the bedroom all clothes were shed and they let the sex begin. Grissom laid Sara on the bed gently and laid in between her legs. He took a look at her and smiled.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life and I am so glad you are mine." said Gil smiling at her.

"Gil I am yours forever if you will take me." said Sara touching his cheek.

"Yes, I will I love you so much, honey." said Gil and kissed her on the mouth.

Then he started to work his magic on her once again. He took one whiff of her scent and he was lost in her all over again. He started by kissing her leg up to her clit and took it into his mouth. Then he began to suck on it and pulled on it gently enough that it wouldn't cause her any pain.

"Oh Gil that feels so good ." said Sara; her mind lost in the things Gil was doing to her.

"You taste so good honey. I can't get enough of you." said Gil continuing to lick and tasting her juices.

"Oh God, Gil I'm about to come again." said Sara squirming around on the bed.

"Come on, honey, let it go." said Gil as he continued to thrust his tongue into her opening like a mad man wanting all she could give him.

"Oh yes Gil, ah." said Sara as she succumbed to an 'out of this world' orgasm.

"Are you ok honey." asked Gil.

"I'm great. I love you so much, Gil." said Sara coming to her bearings once again.

"And I love you to honey more than you could ever know." said Gil kissing her on the lips and putting his head on her stomach.

"Now, it's my turn to pleasure you, Gil." said Sara going down to take Gil's cock in her hand, stroking it a few times before putting it in her mouth and licking it up and down and sucking on the head of it.

"Oh that feels so good honey." said Gil getting so turned on by the things Sara's tongue was doing to him.

"Good. I'm glad you are enjoying it because there is much more to come." said Sara sliding up on top of Gil and taking one of his nipples in her mouth and teased it with her teeth, then she moved to the other and did the same to it.

"You know what's next Gil?" asked Sara teasing.

"No, I don't." said Gil so turned on by her moves he couldn't think straight.

That's when Sara straddled his lap and took him in her hand and lowered herself onto him.

"Oh yes." said Sara and she just lost it then and Gil had to take over by flipping her on her back and he continued to thrust into her until they both came to their climax.

"Oh honey you are so good to me you know that." said Gil smiling at her.

"And as long as you are good to me I will be good to you my love." said Sara smiling and rubbing his cheek.

"Always honey, I love you so much I could never live without you." said Gil taking Sara in his arms.

"I love you to Gil very much I feel they same way I would never make it without you either." said Sara cuddling up close to Gil and falling asleep. Gil was soon to follow.

The next night everyone returned to work and back to solving crimes that were being committed. They met up in the break room.

"Hello everyone I know it's going to be tough getting back into the swing of things but we got to do it so here are tonight's assignments.

Catherine and Warrick you have a 419 behind the Gym on Main St. Sofia will fill you in when you arrive. Greg and Nick, you have a body floating in Lake Mead waiting on you; grab your wet suits. Vartrann is waiting for you with all the details.

Sara, you and I have a body in the woods with bug activity. Brass is waiting on us; everyone good luck and be careful out there." aid Gil and he handed them their slips and Catherine walked up.

"Thanks Gil" said Catherine with a smile.

"For what?" Said Gil smiling.

"Pairing us with our partners." said Catherine.

"My pleasure Catherine." said Gil walking away with Sara.

The shift was going slow for everyone. In the Denali on the way to the scene Nick's cell phone started ringing and the name Jesse was on the caller I.D.

"Hi honey, you are up late." said Nick.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I'm missing you. I've gotten used to sleeping with you now it's hard to sleep alone." said Jesse.

"I know I've got the same problem here. I'm used to snuggling up to you and now you aren't there. A pillow can never take your place." said Nick.

"Are you feeling ok Jesse you don't sound good?" asked Nick beginning to worry now.

"Yes, I'm just tired and I needed to hear your voice." said Jesse with a yawn.

"Hey, I'll tell you what, try to get some sleep and I promise to call you after shift; ok honey?" said Nick now arriving at the scene.

"No wait Nick I have something to tell you, but I'm not sure how you will take it." said Jesse.

"What's wrong honey; are you ok?" asked Nick.

"Nick, I'm pregnant." said Jesse with a slight bit of fear in her voice.

"It will be ok honey. I'll help you. How about you move in with me so we can be together through your pregnancy and give our child a mommy and daddy?" suggested Nick.

"Ok, I would like that. I could never afford a child alone." said Jesse crying.

"Don't worry, honey. It will all work out; now get some rest and I will call you when I get off work. I love you, Jesse." said Nick.

"I love you too, Nick." said Jesse. She hung up the phone and laid back down happy that Nick wasn't upset with her.

Next thing, Greg's cell began ringing and it was coming up on his caller I.D. as Nikki.

"Hi honey, you sure are up late; you can't sleep?" asked Greg.

"No, I couldn't. Greg, I have something to tell you." said Nikki.

"What is it honey, are you sick?" asked Greg.

"No, I'm not sick, but I don't know how you will take what I have to say to you, honey" said Nikki.

"Well tell me sweetheart." said Greg getting worried by the second.

"Greg, I'm pregnant." said Nikki with a hint of a laugh and some sobbing.

"Honey, don't cry. It is mine, right?" said Greg.

"Yes Greg, it's yours." said Nikki.

"Well I guess it's time you moved in with me so I can take care of you and our baby." said Greg.

"Really? You want me to move in with you still?" asked Nikki; surprised the news didn't scare off Greg.

"Yes, I am serious, Nikki. I love you and I want to be with you and my child. Come live with me, please?" asked Greg waiting for her response.

"Yes Greg, I will move in with you." said Nikki happily.

"Now to find a way to move you up here with me." said Greg.

"I can begin packing and did you know Jesse is pregnant too?" asked Nikki.

"No, I didn't. It means Nick and I will take off to come get you two a soon as we can." said Greg.

"I love you, Greg" said Nikki.

"I love you too, Nikki. I will call you later." said Greg as he hung up the phone; realizing that he was going to be a daddy and so is Nick.

After the call Greg walked up to Nick.

"Have you talked to Jesse lately, Nick?" asked Greg wondering if he knew about being a daddy yet.

"Yes, I talked to her earlier; why?" asked Nick.

"I just talked to Nikki. I got a surprise I never expected." said Greg.

"What's that Greg; is she ok?" asked Nick concerned.

"Yes, she's fine and she's also carrying my child. I'm going to be a father. I'm not sure I can do it, Nick." said Greg looking into the distance.

"Well, I guess we both have an experience coming in nine months buddy and we can both handle it." said Nick smiling.

"You think so Nick? I'm really scared." said Greg.

"I was brought up in a large family with lots of nieces and nephews. We can do this; I know we can." said Nick putting his hand on Greg's shoulder.

"Will you help me Nick?" asked Greg looking at Nick.

"You bet I will buddy. So cheer up, in nine months a bundle of joy will need lots of love from you and once you get that little bundle in your arms, you'll never want to let them go. Your life will be so much better, Greg; trust me." said Nick smiling at Greg.

"I hope we can get the girls with us soon." said Greg.

"We'll have to talk to Grissom. He can get us both off for a weekend and move them." said Nick.

"Ok I guess we better get back to this case; it won't solve itself." said Greg smiling making a joke.

"Too bad huh." said Nick laughing.

"Yeah, to bad." said Greg smiling.

The guys continued to work; thinking of their girls and their babies on the way. Life was about to change

for the whole team it seemed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this is your guys turn to tell me what you think so far. I love to hear from you. Say what ever you feel about what I write. It seems my reviews have gone downhill, so I am wondering is my stuff getting old or should I keep going? Let me know.

Thanks Twisted Puppy for the great beta job once again.


	18. Chapter 18

When Catherine and Warrick arrived at their scene Sofia filled them in on all the details she had.

"Hi guys we got a male Caucasian looks to be in his late 30's maybe early 40's with a Gun Shot Wounds to the head, looks to me like it exited his head but I will leave that part up to you guys to determine where it's resting place is now" Sofia said with a grin.

"Thanks." Catherine said with a smirk and took off towards the body to begin looking for evidence.

Catherine and Warrick searched the scene but there was very little evidence, and no bullet could be found, it was looking more and more like a body dump.

"Well it looks like he was killed elsewhere and dumped here. Now we have to find out where the crime was committed that should be loads of fun" Warrick said looking into the distance.

"Well hopefully he has some type of evidence on him we can get other wise it will be an unsolved case " Catherine said looking at Warrick.

Then David Arrived to collect the body. "Hi guy's is it ok to take him now?" David asked looking at Catherine.

"Yes but be careful if there is any evidence it is on him" Catherine said .

"I will and I will see that you get all his clothes and personal items when I get back to the lab , but first I got to pick up another body, that's in the woods, Catherine you don't look so good are you feeling okay" said David.

"I will be okay I am feeling kind of sick though must have eaten something that hasn't agreed with my stomach but I will be ok thanks for asking David oh and you are going to pick up Grissom and Sara's victim then" said Catherine

" You know my wife said that and nine months later we have a daughter. Okay, well I will see you guys later at the lab, hope you feel better Catherine." said David.

"Thank you David" Catherine said with a smile and watched David walk away with the body.

"You going to be okay honey?" Warrick was getting worried.

"Yes but you are driving I feel a bit nauseated at the moment" Catherine said throwing the truck keys to Warrick.

"No problem honey" Warrick said helping her back to the truck.

"It's just the morning sickness kicking in with no rest" Catherine said getting into the truck.

"Well that's going to change you need to rest being pregnant and all, I don't want to have to worry about you and the baby, promise me you will get some rest even if have to be there to see that you get some rest" Warrick said concerned.

I promise and I do rest better when you are with me" Catherine said and smiled

"Well I guess I will be staying with you , have you told Lindsey about us and the baby yet?" Asked Warrick hoping she has.

"Actually … no I haven't ,I was hoping we could give her the news together" Catherine said looking into his eyes.

"okay no problem we can do this, I just hope she accepts me in her life" Warrick said worried about the situation.

"I believe she will, we will all talk to her after school" Catherine suggested to him.

"Sounds good to me, now lets get to the lab and get started so we can get some justice for this guy, then we can go home and rest" Warrick said .

"Sounds good to me honey" Catherine said and walked over to him and gave him a peck on the check and he smiled.

They headed out to the Denali with Warrick driving them back to the lab so they could work the case until it was time to go home.

Meanwhile at Gil and Sara's scene:

"I wonder how long this lady has been out here?" Sara asked Gil looking around.

"Well only the bugs know and my friends will tell us." Gil said gently picking up the insects and putting them into specimen jars.

"Well her clothes are soaked with blood and her face has been chewed on by animals so hopefully we can get her DNA to come up to identify her. I would hate for her to be a Jane doe with no identity" Sara said feeling sorry for the victim with the help of mood swings.

"I am sure we will get her identity as soon as we get back, don't worry honey it will all be ok okay" Gil said sneaking in a kiss to try to calm her down.

As they finished collecting all of the evidence Sara started to feel sick.

"I hope you are right Gil can we go now I am feeling kind of sick now?" Sara asked not wanting to contaminate the crime scene.

"As soon as David gets here we can go and there he is now." Gil said looking at David.

"Hi guys Sara you don't look to well are you okay? David asked concerned.

"No, I am feeling kind of sick" Sara said with a slight smile.

"That's funny I just left Catherine and Warrick's scene and she is feeling the same way, must be something going around, well I hope you feel better Sara." David said with a smile and walked towards the body.

"You can say that again." Gil said smiling and looking at Sara as they went towards the Denali, he helped her in and then he had got in.

"How are we going to announce all the pregnancies I wonder?" Asked Sara.

"I don't know, but I do know Ecklie will be pretty ticked off when he finds out and you and Catherine go on Maternity leave at the same time." Gil said starting up the Denali.

"Yes, oh well he will have to pull from days and swing no biggie" Sara said having no worry at all thanks to another hormone swing.

"I know but he will still have a fit but we all will expect it so it won't be a surprise" Gil said and smiled .

"Right, so if I may ask when are you considering us getting married?" Asked Sara looking at Gil with a grin on her face.

"Whenever you want to honey, did you have a date in mind." Asked Gil.

"No but I do want Jim giving me away" Sara said with a huge smile on her face.

" I think he would love that since you are so much like a daughter to him, have you asked him yet?" Asked Gil looking at her looking away.

"No… I am kinda scared to I was hoping you would do it for me." Sara said looking down at her feet.

"Hold on… Okay." Gil said grabbing his cell and calling Jim.

"Hey Gil how are you doing?" Asked Jim.

"I'm doing great, can you stop by my office as soon as possible Sara and I have a question for you, really Sara does, can you stop by" Gil said and Jim picked up on his nervousness.

"Sure I am on my way" Jim said and hung up and headed towards Gil's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So who will ask him will it be Sara or Gil and will he agree to do it or turn her down?

And If she asks him how will she do it wow a lot to think about huh let me know your thoughts.

Go ahead hit the review button and tell me pretty please I love hearing from you guys it makes me HAPPY.

Thanks to my Great beta _Ishotsherlock_ for her great help she is giving me "Thanks Amanda" also read her stories they are grrrreat.


	19. Chapter 19

"It will be ok honey just ask him I guarantee he won't turn you down he loves you as much as I do" Gil said and smiled and heard im knocking at the door and opened it for Jim.

"Hey Gil what's wrong?" Jim asked sounding concerned

"Come right in Jim" Gil said and walked over towards Sara.

"Ok Gil you are worrying me here what the hell is going on?" Jim was getting flustered

"It's nothing bad as a matter of fact I guarantee you will love it" Gil turns to look at Sara "Now honey tell him what you told me" said Gil with a smile and a wink at her making her blush.

"Well Jim there is something I want you to do for me if you would" Sara said looking at him.

"What is it honey someone harassing you or something just tell me who and I will take care of them" Jim said

"No nothing like that "DAD" I want you to give me away at my wedding if you don't mind" Sara said and smiled at Jim knowing she finally got it out.

"Honey I would love to and you can call me dad anytime you like also I love the sound of it" Jim said with a fear happy tears falling down his face he grabbed her and held her to him in a gentle hug.

"I told you honey he would love the idea" Gil said and patted Jim on the back.

"So when are we doing this guys I can't wait to see you guys married it needed to be done along time ago" Jim said smiling.

"Well I want to be married before the baby is born" Sara said making her suggestion.

"How about next week?" Gil asked wanting it to be as soon as possible.

"No big wedding a few friends, the team and that's all ok dear" Sara told Gil

"Sounds great to me" Gil said with a smile

"We could ask Catherine to be my bridesmaid but who for the best man? Sara asked knowing there was a dilemma not wanting any hurt feelings from the guys

"How about Doc Robbins he is as much family as the rest of the guys and he treats you like one of his own too" Gil said and loving the idea

"That would be great I hope he agrees to do it" Sara said looking forward to the event more

"Let's call him now" Gil said and called doc on his cell phone

"Hi Doc I have a question for you" Gil said smiling at Sara

"What would that be Gil?" Doc asked

"Will you be the best man at my wedding?" Gil said forgetting he didn't yet know about him and Sara yet

"So finally you got your head out of your ass and made a move for the girl" Doc said laughing

"Excuse me" Gil said shocked

"Sara has been after you for years what did you do get her pregnant" Doc said laughing not realizing she was

"Well…." Gil said he was at a loss of words

"Oh my you did congrats on both Gil and yes I will be your best man I would be honoured to be" Doc said

"Thanks we will let you know the date" Gil said smiling

"Ok talk to you later Gil bye" Doc said and hung up so happy he started whistling a tune

"Well now that's taken care of how about next Friday" Gil suggested as a date

"Sounds great" Sara said and had the biggest smile in Las Vegas on her face

"I will be there to give my girl away I promise" Jim said and smiled then again took Sara in his arms.

"If that guy gives you any trouble in the future come to me and I will take care of him for you ok" Jim said laughing

"No he is great to me no worries dad" Sara said walking over to Gil and putting her arms around him

"Good well I am gonna get going it's time to clock out" Jim said and left

"Are you ready to go home my dear?" Gil asked looking at Sara

"Yes take me home Gil" Sara said and walked towards the office door

"It will be my pleasure to honey" Gil said he walked towards the door turning out the lights and leading them to his car

Meanwhile Catherine and Warrick was arriving at Catherine's house

"So when do you want to talk to Lindsey about us and the baby?" Warrick asked

"How about today after school" Catherine said with a smile

"Sounds good to me now let's go in and get some rest before hand so we will be thinking with a clear head" Warrick said and got out of the car and opened her door for her and led them to the front door

"I just hope all goes well" Catherine said worried

"It will be fine honey don't worry" Warrick said with a kiss and opened the door to let them in

"OK I love you Honey" said Catherine smiling

"I love you to sweetheart" Warrick said and closed the front door to the world for now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter I am still having leg issues I will try to write a longer one next time I just have to get back into the swing of things and please review and let me know there are people out there still reading this story thank you.

Thanks again to my Beta ishotsherlock thanks for all your continuing help it is very much appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

By the time Nick had gotten home to call Jesse she was already calling him.

"Hi honey I was just getting ready to call you how are you feeling?" Nick asked.

"I've been getting sick a lot lately" Jesse said.

"Have you been to the Dr yet?" Nick asked concerned.

"No I am kind of scared to go but I know I need to" Jesse said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Honey I tell you what you make the appointment for next week and let me know when it is and I will take a few days off work and go with you ok" Nick said to try to show her he is there for her and wanting to take responsibility for his child.

"I would like that Nick would you be able to spend the day with me to?" Jesse asked wanting to be with him badly.

"Sure I will take a few days off Grissom will ok it I am sure would you like that?" Said Nick.

"Yes very much I want to be with you so bad it hurts Nick" Jesse told him.

"Soon honey Greg and I will work on getting you and Nikki moved up here with us I promise that it's all we talk about" Said Nick and yawned.

"You are tired I will get off of here so you can get some rest I love you Nick" Jesse said.

"I love you both too honey I will see you soon I promise ok" Nick said.

"Ok bye" Jesse said

"Bye sweetheart" Nick said and hung up then jumped into the shower and headed straight to bed.

Meanwhile at the Townhouse

Gil and Sara have settled themselves into a nice warm bath before bed.

"Oh man that feels so good" Sara said about the message Gil was giving her.

"Just trying to help my dear and you are all tensed up" Gil said continuing his work.

When the bath ended they both dried each other off and headed for the bed and they spooned into each other and fell fast asleep with Sara in Gil's arms.

Later on in the day Catherine and Warrick were awake and ready to face Lindsey when she had came home from school

"Lindsey can you come down to the living room please" Catherine said looking at Warrick.

"Sure mom I'll be right there" Lindsey said dropping her things and headed down stairs.

'Hi Warrick" Lindsey said smiling seeing him sitting there.

"Hi Linds" Warrick said with a smile.

"Lindsey take a seat Warrick and I have something to tell you" Catherine said watching Lindsey take a seat.

"Ok what's wrong mom are you sick or something?" Lindsey asked starting to panic.

"No honey I am great, Warrick would you like to jump in here at anytime" Said Catherine.

"Oh okay sure" Said Warrick.

"Well Lindsey I have a few surprises for you the first one is Warrick and I are engaged" Catherine said and smiled at Warrick.

"Second one is in 8 months you are gonna have a little brother or sister" Warrick said waiting for some kind of response from Lindsey.

Then Lindsey jumped up and hugged her mother and then hugged Warrick and kissed her moms belly.

"This is so cool when did all this happen?" Lindsey asked curious.

"Well you know the trip we all just came back from where I was gone two weeks?" Catherine asked Lindsey.

"Yes" Lindsey said.

"That's when you your future sibling was created and Rick and I have always liked each other so we decided to go with our hearts and just prayed you would accept this" Catherine said.

"Why wouldn't I you know I loved it when Warrick came over after dad left he always took the place of dad" Lindsey said smiling and hugging her mom.

"I am happy that you are happy with this Lindsey I was afraid you would be against it to but I am glad that your not and I promise to take care of the three of you" Warrick said smiling.

"This is gonna be great I love you guys." Said Lindsey doing a group hug with her mom and Warrick.

"Hey how about some dinner you two I am starving" Said Catherine.

"Sounds good I will help" Warrick said and took Catherine towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile at Jim's place he and Sofia was just waking up

"Hi sweetheart" Said Jim with a kiss.

"Morning honey how are you this morning?" Asked Sofia

"I am great as long as you are here with me" Jim said and gently caressing her face.

"I will be here forever with you Jim I love you very much and I love our child too" Sofia said and laid her head on Jims chest.

"Well I guess soon we will have to make or wedding plans" Jim said and running his fingers thru her hair.

"Yes we will I don't want no fancy big wedding just a simple one with friends and fellow workers" Sofia said

"That is what Gil and Sara are doing Sara asked if I would walk her down the isle" Jim said smiling

"You are going to right" said Sofia smiling.

"Yes I wouldn't miss that job for the world she is like a daughter to me and always will be" Jim said smiling thinking of how happy Gil and Sara will be.

"I am happy for you honey I really am I don't know who will walk me down the isle I was thinking about asking Ecklie" Sofia said with a laugh.

"You are crazy you know it" Jim said and kissed her.

"Crazy for you yes I am" Sofia said and returned his kisses till it was time to get up.


End file.
